Reactions of the Living Dead
by equach
Summary: Due to trends and popularity, Kotaro decides to make the zombie girls react to things to make them more cultured and exploit their reactions to a bunch of things. Updates really vary!
1. Introduction

One day at a bar, Kotaro was really really drunk. When I mean drunk, I mean dysfunctionally drunk. His breath smells like the alcohol that he had been drinking and his clothes are stained by his alcoholic drool. At best, he is capable of listening to his surroundings.

"Hey, it's that manager of Franchouchou," noticed a customer.

"Oh yeah! I seen him around!" added another customer.

"Heard his group went downhill thanks to them other idols," the customer continued.

"This dude need to get with the times, it's all about gimmicks and uniqueness. This world don't need just ordinary idols! They need someone who stands out! In music and theme!"

"Yeah, kind of like that one group than is both a band and idol group!"

"How about the new digital ones?"

"Hey, here's a dumb idea. Heard of the zombie craze around here? What if we made them idols?!"

"What, you drunk! But I would totally pay to see that! Think of all the things a zombie could do that an idol can't!"

"Better, what if they were from different time eras?! Think of the interesting nonsense we'd get out of them!"

After hearing such ramblings, Kotaro suddenly gotten sober and stood right up as fast as a rocket. He slaps his own cheeks and shook his head to clear his mind.

"I know what I must do!" the manager declared as he paid for his drink and left.

…

The next morning, Kotaro had set up a meeting in his dungeon for the zombie girls. He had what appeared to be a camera with a laptop on the side.

"You want us to do what?" Sakura asked.

"You heard me! We are going to reveal to the world that you are all zombies!" Kotaro screamed.

"Finally! I can finally break loose and go all out!" Saki sighed in relief.

"Wait! Wouldn't people go after us?" Junko questioned.

"You sick little zombie! People have odd kinks and we are profiting off of it!" Kotaro shouted.

"You should of done this in the beginning," Ai criticized.

"Oh you think your so smart! That's pretty arrogant of your decaying brain!" Kotaro mocked.

"Yuugiri-neechan, he's scaring me," Lily complained to the big sister of the group.

"Kotaro-san, did you took my stash again?" Yuugiri asked.

"I definitely did not! And stop criticizing Pharaoh Nitocris! I know what I am doing!" Kotaro rambled.

"Yo big sis, what did your stash have?" Saki wondered.

"Opium mixed with special herbs, crystals, chemicals, mushrooms, and a secret ingredient. I had high resistance to it even when alive. Though anyone who dares to try it, you see for yourself," Yuugiri explained.

"Whoa," Saki looked amazed, "Think I can try some later?"

"I suppose so since we are zombies," Yuugiri agreed.

"Um girls, I think we have a bigger problem than that!" Sakura reminded.

"Right, we'll reveal ourselves then!" Saki agreed.

"Yay! Pappy will finally know where Lily is!" Lily cheered.

"Oh boy," Junko whimpered.

"I guess we have to do it in our next concert," Ai sighed.

"Nonsense! You stupid zombies should realize that we have technology!" Kotaro exploded, "I'll start shooting live in 3, 2, 1, GO GO GO GO GO!"

The girls stumbled as the camera began streaming. The girls were lost in thought as they tried to think of something to say. Most of the girls turned to Sakura to say something.

"Um, hello world! I'm number 1 and here to tell you about the future of our idol group," Sakura stuttered, "Most of you wondered about who we are and we are given permission to tell you that we are in fact zombies."

"We apologize for keeping this from you as we thought that this fact will drive our fans away. We hope that you'll accept us in our undead state," Ai added.

The zombie girls continued the rest of the video telling everyone on who they are and showed evidence that they are zombies. They did short demonstrations such as showing off their wounds and tearing off their limbs. When the video recording ended, Kotaro looked at his laptop and looked at the comments.

He let the other girls come in to take a closer look as well. Most of the comments were a mixed bag as some thought the video was amazing, others thought it was an impressive trick, some thought it was insensitive to the "real" Junko and Ai, and others started making odd theories. Luckily, none of the comments were about killing them and all.

"That's a relief," Kotaro said, "Now let this fan fiction really start!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I don't think she is all too familiar with the fourth wall," Yuugiri noted.

"Oh no! Change! I can't handle this much change!" Junko cried.

…

Author's notes: This marks the introduction of an insane story of reactions and shenanigans with the zombie girls with head canons, some minor OCC, and hilarity! I got the feeling to write this story after watching some Chadtronic and Lily's actress reacting to stuff. No really, check out Minami Tanaka radio show for FGO, it's very cute and funny.

I am aware that there is another reaction fic and I did talk about it with author and had permission.

Until then, I will do whatever the heck I want, might do suggestions, and let the nonsense begin!


	2. Zombies react to Video Games

Yuugiri sat in front of the laptop with a gaming controller at hand. She gazed at the device as Kotaro made her try a certain game known as Assassin's Creed Syndicate. The zombie was given simple instructions on what to do as she pressed start and began the game.

"Assassin's Creed? So I will be playing the role of a ninja of sorts in a place called London?" Yuugiri questioned, "Interesting."

As the cutscene plays that gives the gist of the game, Yuugiri simply sighs, "Typical at the time. Though it does seem more sophisticated than just Feudal Lords being Feudal Lords."

She was then introduced to the main protagonists as she raises her eyebrows, "Assassins? They don't seem to be wearing the proper gear for assassination. With an odd mechanism for a small blade, I had something similar back then. Though why do those twins seem familiar?"

Finally when the gameplay begins, Yuugiri tried to do as the instructions said but she was not used to the controller. As a result, she kept making a bunch of bumps, falls, or misinputs.

"Same gimmicks but different look and methods," Yuugiri commented.

Suddenly the door opened as it revealed to be Lily. The little zombie girl saw her elder playing the game as she asked, "Yuugiri-nee, what are you doing?"

"Kotaro-san suggested me to play this odd game of being a ninja. It seems so different from the assassins I knew, but what I need to do here is similar to what they typically do," Yuugiri answered.

"That's sort of true, but not really. Lily heard that this is part of a long running series of games based on assassins across different time eras," Lily clarified.

"Wait, it's coming back to me… oh right! These characters are based on the English Assassins Jason and Eve Frye! How could I not noticed? To think they went into infamy." Yuugiri remembered.

"Huh?" Lily questioned.

"Back when I first started of being a courtesan, there was an incident with an English assassin who tried to assassinate a feudal lord that was making shady deals. He was on the chase by horseback against the lord and caused a mess. He looked very similar to the man on the screen," Yuugiri recalled.

"Wow, fact probably is stranger than truth," Lily said, "Though maybe you are looking too deep in this."

"I am confident of that being the case. I even met his sister who borrowed my clothing," Yuugiri assured.

Lily looked at the elder zombie with a dumbfounded look, "Uh huh."

"I think I understand why I am to play this game," Yuugiri smiled, "It's to remind me of my time era. Well I was only a child at this time, but it's the thought that counts."

"Hmm, I suppose so," Lily agreed, "Though I wonder how will you react to Seikiro: Shadows Died Twice."

"They made a game based on a child's story? I remember when I was much younger than you when I saw the stage play. I wonder how the game will fit the musical moments," Yuugiri recalled as she is filled with nostalgia.

"Eh… this will end badly," Lily sighed as Yuugiri kept on playing the game and doing badly at it.

…

Saki glares at the 3DS that she was given and the game she is about to play. Not only was this meant to be an insult to her intelligence but it was a remake of the game that she hated back then.

"Why Shades? Why Nintendo of all companies remake this garbage?!" Saki cursed, "I mean this thing looks better than the Gameboy, but still. Why this game of all games?"

The game Saki is about to play was Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. It was a remake of Fire Emblem Gaiden which was considered as the black sheep of the series and a pretty bad one at that. This was before Fates was made for the record.

"I might as well get it over it," Saki hissed, "What nobody knows is that I'm a pro gamer with the brains to beat them! That will show them!"

Saki got the game started as she was surprised with how the title screen looks. It was so beautiful with a calm song playing while the title protagonists as kids ran through a flower patch.

"Promising though I will miss the green dude's giant cock from the original. Here, they look like sexy anime characters… on second thought, that's an improvement," Saki stated.

The former biker kept playing only to slowly get addicted to the game. She does breeze through the game with her gaming skills, but slowly gains an appreciation over it.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed. The game looks good and not as jank as before. Only minor problems but it's actually good," Saki praised, "And shut up Faye!"

After playing the game for a long time, Saki could not bear staring at hot anime characters while hearing them talk and bickering with each other. It was too much for her as she was enjoying herself too much.

"Damn! I remember this game to be uglier looking but I love them all. Faye, she can die in a hole! I mean shut up about the green dude!" Saki screamed.

…

Junko was in front of a TV using what appears to be a Nintendo NES Classic as she is playing Super Mario Bros. She was told that it was a classic in home consoles and an influential game of its time.

"I heard that video games were a thing, but I never really gotten into it," Junko commented as she begins, "And Mario? I thought his name was Jumpman."

First she had Mario go onto the stage and encounters a Goomba. She tried jumping over it and pretty much every enemy in the game.

"Where is that hammer that's in every stage? Donkey Kong was so much simpler and even I struggled in that," Junko complained, "I wonder if it's safe to eat the mushroom."

She had Mario get the mushroom only for him to grow larger. Sadly the size was short lived as Mario ended up eating some damage.

"It's some sort of way to take a hit?" Junko asked as she accidentally have Mario fall down a cliff.

"Oh no!" Junko cried as she then saw what appears to be a camera recording her, "NO NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T LET THE WORLD KNOW OF THIS!"

The zombie girl ran off the room in a panic, leaving the room empty. That is until Saki came in and saw that the game is still on.

"Hey! This is my sort of thing! It's been a while since I played it!" Saki cheered

The zombie got seated and started playing the game. Unlike Junko, she knows what she is doing and managed to beat the entire game under about six minutes.

Saki stretch her arms, "Getting rusty after all these years but it's nice to kick back to play these classics. I wonder what other NES games Shades have."

…

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter and this will not be the last time the zombies will be playing video games. I just need to think about it some more and improve from this chapter. Also added another chapter after the intro to give you all a reaction from the girls.

I mostly chose the games that sort of fit their era somehow like Saki playing games based on or from the 80's to the 90's (Fire Emblem Gaiden was made in 1992 so Saki could had played it, but played the remake instead). Yes I did take liberties for the sake of comedy and I thought of these things randomly.

Yes I know that Saki should refer Faye to her JP name because she is probably playing the JP version, but I question if it makes sense for an English audience. I'll let you all decide.

Besides that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Zombies react to Smartphones

The zombie girls all gathered around as they were provided with smartphones. Each of them stare at the devices with traces of surprise and confusion. Unfortunately, only Sakura, Ai, and Lily got an idea of how it works.

"How is this a phone?" Junko asked, "There's no wires or buttons. Unless it's those futuristic ones?"

"For the last time Junko, we don't live in that kind of future. At least not yet," Ai reminded.

"Still, to think Kotaro-san managed to get these phones for us in exchange for some of our organs," Junko said.

"We don't need some of them anyways," Ai shrugs.

"I never really have these back when I was alive," Sakura commented.

"Having one of the older models was one of the last gifts my parents gave me," Ai remembered.

"Oh no, sorry Ai!" Sakura apologized.

"It's fine," Ai forgaved, "I do intend on giving my parents a call with it. Kind of wonder how they feel about me being a zombie thing."

"Tae! That's not used to eat!" screamed Lily as she tried to grab Tae's phone out of her mouth.

Saki on the other hand seemed to adapt to having a phone quickly, "Whew! I think I can get used to this! Better than my old flip phone!"

"Years training in sending messages through arrow and pigeons seems meaningless at this point. Oh well," Yuugiri said as she fumbled with the phone with no sense of direction.

"I think you're supposed to hold onto the button on the side, the bigger one," Saki instructed.

"Thank you Saki-han," Yuugiri thanked before she saw the keyboard, "I have heard that the western world uses this system of writing, but to think there is a Japanese version of it."

"Oh right, you probably have no idea on how to type," Saki sighed, "Here, let me give you the gist of things."

Much time has passed as the girls tried to get used to their new phones. Though the odd things is that there were already apps installed for them as well as contact numbers. Probably Kotaro's doing.

"Pokemon Go? Wait, is this what I think it is?" Saki asked as she looked at it further, "YES! YES! I can finally be a real life Pokemon Trainer!"

The zombie then left the house as she tried the game for the first time, "See ya suckers!"

"Lily wants to try that later, but there are so many other apps she wants to check out," Lily said as she looks at them, "FGO? That blond woman looks pretty."

"Bandori?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Looks like a rhythm game."

"If you want something relating to idols more, you could try Love Live or Idolmaster. At least that's what the app store said," Ai explained, "Though I get the feeling that Bandori was downloaded because Kotaro is still angry at the idol group shown in that game."

"I do like their gimmick, but their approach to things seems out of the ordinary as of late. Even beyond Aqours or Iron Frill," Sakura said.

"I find their zombie campaign to be very offensive," Ai grumbled, "I get that it's for a movie but being undead really change how I feel about them."

"We can't exactly blame them," Sakura said as she then tried to use the browser, "But that one rich girl does bother me a little. Though she barely has anything to do with the idol group."

"Now the world knows that zombies are a thing, they should try to be more sensitive on the topic," Ai ranted.

"This phone is no match for me," Yuugiri giggled as the two zombie girls look at her.

It turns out that Yuugiri was playing a shoji app and just won a game. However, the worst parts have yet to appear as Yuugiri has her phone be flooded with apps. Banners and videos that take a while with the ancient zombie girl looking confused.

"Yuugiri! Whatever you do, don't accept any of those ads. Just poke the X if you can," Ai warned, "It will save us the trouble financially and prevents viruses."

"Ah, thank Ai-han for the warning. To think these 'ads' you say contain curses," Yuugiri thanked, "Though we should consult a priest on the matter."

"I didn't mean it like that," Ai sighed.

"Tae! Don't be eating Lily's phone too!" Lily whined.

Tae growl as she dropped her own phone and Lily's phone from her mouth. The phones were sort of covered in dry undead saliva but it still smells. At least the phones still work. The same can't really be said for Junko.

"NO NO NO!" Junko cursed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked before looking dumbfounded and worried.

Junko was suddenly set on fire as she slams her phone onto the wall. She tried rolling to get something to work and to stop the fire. Sakura grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the zombie.

"I tried calling my parents and I got the numbers mixed up and then it started giving me these weird messages and and…" Junko explained.

"Calm down Junko. I'll help you out," Ai assured as she guided the Showa zombie on how to use a smartphone.

Suddenly Kotaro screamed, "I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE YOU DUMB ZOMBIES! APPARENTLY ONE OF YOU GOT ARRESTED WITH THE COPS!"

"Oh no," Sakura moaned as she knows who it is.

Ai pinches her forehead, "Saki why?"

…

Author's notes: As you may see here, this chapter has some foreshadowing for events to come. Or not and I might end up trying to finish my other story. Meep.

Also the point of introducing smartphones is to lead to other dumb things that have yet to come and most reaction based stories on these girls featured them. Just thought about my take on the matter.

As for the next chapter, we'll find out when we get there.


	4. Zombies react to Kamen Rider

"I remember back when it was popular," Junko recalled, "I was never into it since I always thought it was boy's stuff."

"OH GOD REALLY? We're reacting to this?" Saki laughed, "Oh boy, I can't wait to see the cheese!"

"I've never been a real fan, but I do know it still on TV," Sakura said.

"It's still on when Lily was alive," Lily added.

"It's even still going to this day," Ai explained, "How is this even possible?"

Tae growls.

"Honestly, this concept does intrigue me," Yuugiri commented.

In today's chapter of Reactions of the Dead, the zombie girls are going to react to Kamen Rider and maybe some other Tokusatsu material mixed in. Well more like compilations of the series as the author of this story did not watch every single thing about the series and is casual about the series. Also because there are opportunities for some jokes.

All the zombie girls were sitting in chairs in front of the laptop. Ai was in charge of the searching and all as usual. There is also multiple cameras around them to see their reactions on the matter.

"It's really just a guy with a belt getting some suit on and fight evil," Ai sighed.

Yuugiri tilted her head a bit and said, "Much more faster than an average samurai."

"Oh right, you were in the time where stuff like this wasn't common," Ai remembered.

"Not only Kamen Rider, but Super Sentai is still on as well. Super Sentai also has an American Adaptation too?!" Junko exclaimed, "I suppose that it made a huge impact for boys everywhere."

Saki fell off her seat and started rolling on the floor laughing, "Power Rangers! Really?! I am gonna have a ball today!"

"Let's just get this over with for the fans," Junko moaned.

Sakura looked at the camera, "Uh, just for you all to know, we do look at your comments and surprised with how many people want to see us react to Kamen Rider."

The first thing the girls do is watch the first few episodes with some information on Wikipedia to get what is going on. Also Saki is laughing for most of the time.

Saki drank from a bottle, "Honestly, I should of been wasted every time he says 'GO!' like that!"

"This reminds me of that campaign we did with the helmets and track suits," Sakura thought out loud.

"Hmm, cheesy but Lily sees charm in this," Lily critiqued.

"Honestly, it looks so outdated," Ai disagreed.

"I'm used to this stuff as it was my sort of thing," Junko sighed, "Heck, some of my music videos were that cheap."

"We should have a chapter where we react to that," Tae said.

"Tae-chan, did you just talked?" Sakura asked.

Tae growls.

Sakura looked disappointed, "Nevermind."

"Can you stop it Saki?!" Ai scolded, "It's bad enough you got in trouble with the cops, but you are really annoying me."

"You wanna die?" Saki threatened.

"I could tell the cops that you were playing Pokemon Go again. You know that you are banned from playing that game!" Ai countered.

"Oh f*** you!" Saki insulted as Ai is beginning to fume some anger.

"I find the insect motif to be a nice touch," Yuugiri interrupted.

"It only gets weirder from here," Lily warned.

"How so Lily-han?" Yuugiri asked.

Lily took over the laptop as Ai moved to the side. The little zombie showed the elder zombie images of some of the newer Kamen Riders.

"This is garbage," Junko growled, "They aren't even trying anymore.

"But Junko-chan, maybe they want to do more than just bugs," Sakura argued.

"The bug eyes would make sense if they kept the insect motif, but these designs! They don't look right for me! Especially the magenta one!" Junko complained.

"Junko, you're at it again," Ai reminded.

"You don't understand Ai! I may not be into Kamen Rider, but I know that this is going way too far!" Junko continued.

"It seems that they dropped the insect motif for this new era," Yuugiri noted, "The one that does feel odd though is the orange Samurai with an orange motif."

"Let's see… Kamen Rider Gaim and… oh no," Lily gasped.

"What's wrong Shrimpy?" Saki asked as she saw Gaim, "What the hell is this? Fruit Samurais that dance. HAH!"

"Worse, Gen Urobochi," Lily shuddered, "And Lily name is Lily!"

"What about him?" Saki mocked, "Is he known for comedy?"

"If you call darkness and despair comedy, sure! Lily can't believe he would strike again. First he has something innocent looking with some maturity, then boom! He gets you with a twist!" Lily explained.

Lily looked at the spoilers and episode guide, "LILY WAS RIGHT! It starts off with a protagonist with a sense of justice, stupid stuff happens, Riders fighting Riders, things get dark, random symbolism and dark references, the drawback of being a Kamen Rider, and the last part, oh boy the last part. The main protagonist becomes a god! This last part is straight out of Puella Magi Madoka Magica!"

"That's just… no! That isn't Kamen Rider! This is… this is just stupid!" Junko cried.

"I thought that seemed interesting for a Kamen Rider season," Sakura said.

"This series would need to change up some stuff and I'm fine with this," Ai complimented as she took back control of the laptop, "It even got some good reviews despite its flaws. We need to watch this on our own time."

"I'll give them credit where credit is due, I suppose," Saki praised, "But to think this fruit samurai went through all of that."

Saki then saw the images of the extra riders in the season only to laugh so hard that her head popped right off and rolled on the floor, "OH GOD! BANANA RIDER!"

Saki's head was retrieved by Romero as the zombie dog bit Saki's hair and ran off with the head. Saki's body did try to run after her head but kept bumping. With Saki gone for now, the girls would not have to deal with Saki's laughter.

"Kamen Rider Ghost?" Yuugiri noticed, "Perhaps this Rider may interest us."

Ai clicked on the wiki page for Kamen Rider Ghost and looked disgusted at the summary. It was not over the fact that the summary was bad. It was something more personal.

"This man died only to come back not only as a ghost, but as Kamen Rider Ghost," Sakura summarized.

"That…" Ai shuddered, "I don't know what to say."

"Lily wish she can be a hero upon death instead sometimes. Better yet! A magical girl! Not by contract of course," Lily hoped.

"We need to check that anime someday," Ai noted.

"I am surprised that there are better methods of resurrection and better yet, the protagonist could try to get a wish to be human again," Yuugiri addressed.

"I give up. The Heisei era is horrible," Junko condemned.

"You just don't like change," Sakura whispered.

Junko got embarrassed by that comment, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about it. I'm still struggling with the changing world. To think something that is almost as old as me changed so much."

"Just take easy steps Junko, we have all been there," Ai assured, "I don't expect you to adapt quickly but I do want you to be more open minded."

"I guess I'll try," Junko sighed.

The zombie girls then watched some clips of the Heisei riders in action. Most of the clips consist of the Riders transformation or perform their Rider Kick.

"I think I'm sort of liking it. Sure I got some problems, but at least the new Riders are good looking and the effects got better," Junko praised.

"The effects look cheesy to me," Ai complained, "They did not improve much either."

"Maybe I'm just a sucker for CG as you call it," Junko said.

"Not as funny, but I can see the cheesy factor in this," Saki said as all the zombie girls noticed her.

"Saki-chan, your back," Sakura noticed.

"Kind of a tricky mess, but I got my head back on," Saki shrugged.

"You seemed calmed," Lily pointed out.

"After seeing these clips, it looks pretty cool but not really. But it doesn't have the silliness of the original you know," Saki explained.

"Let's just end it with the fact that we all have different opinions on Kamen Rider. Goodnight everybody!" Sakura announced.

...

Author's notes: Well this was a fun chapter. Shoutout to Jason Ruivivar who suggested the idea. I hope you enjoy it my dude.

My experience with Kamen Rider is complicated, but I have seen some movies and clips. The only season I watched in full and not partly was Kamen Rider Gaim due to how it's hard to watch episodes without the risk of viruses. I personally felt that the Kamen Rider series has ups and downs but it can be dark when it's not supposed to.

As for the next chapter, it will vary as always.

Until then, see you soon.


	5. Zombies react to Their Past Videos

"They did what?" Junko questioned.

At the moment, the zombie girls are at the laptop again. This time they are on youtube watching videos of their past. At least the ones that were recorded.

"Isn't this copyright infringement?" Junko asked.

"Technically these clips and videos can't be sold anywhere anymore so youtube is the best place for it to remain. Even old artist post their old music videos here," Ai explained.

"It just loses the novelty of watching it from the tube and VHS," Junko moaned before noticing something, "However, I guess this makes things more convenient for others who never heard of me."

"Jesus Junko, are you trying to be the Japanese Shirley Temple?" Saki asked as she saw some of Junko's videos.

"Well I… you know fully well of my public image at the time," Junko tried to argue.

"Saki-chan, your scaring her," Sakura cautioned.

"It just seeing her before kind of sickens me," Saki said, "Being all Ms. Perfect and all my ass! Trying to look pretty and girly."

"Someone's jealous," Lily mocked.

"You wanna die?" Saki threatened.

"Is that the only threat you got?" Lily continued to mock.

"The comments are full of angry old people complaining about how the past is better and how idols today can't compete against Junko," Sakura cringed.

"Is that how I sound sometimes?" Junko asked.

"Yeah," Saki answered.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Junko cried.

"It's okay Junko. Small steps remember," Ai reminded.

"Yes," Junko nodded, "Try to be more open minded."

Saki crossed her arms, "Yo Ai, can we check on my old biker gang to see if anything is up?"

Ai proceed to search for the group only to find nothing of the sort. At best, there was something from Maria, the current leader of Dorami, in her Twitter and Facebook.

"Well that's disappointing! We should of been big!" Saki complained.

"There are many other gangs like yours," Ai explained.

"Lily want to see her past stuff too!" Lily plead.

"That should be easy," Ai agreed as she typed in Lily's name only to find something unexpected.

"Oh my, is this what you call a meme? I don't encourage the mockery of Lily-han but it does seem odd," Yuugiri wondered.

"Wait, it's based on that one time I did a music video and was spinning on the floor rapping!" Lily recalled.

"Let's just watch the original video of that first," Ai suggested.

The girls watch the video and it is as you expect from Lily, cute and fluffy. Then came the infamous rapping scene that was so fast and silly in the end. The scene came out of nowhere as everyone started laughing, even Lily.

"Eh heh, this was added as a bet from the producers to see if Lily can rap," Lily explained, "Lily of course can!"

"Wow," Sakura gasped, "Most of the comments all talk about how you were a goddess for creating the meme. Some felt bad about your death here and there. A lot hoped you rest in peace."

"The latest ones were glad to see you again," Ai noted.

"Lily will give them what they want in our next concert!" Lily declared.

"Let's watch some of these mimis!" Saki shouted.

"Don't you mean memes?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care," Saki growled at Sakura.

Most of the Lily memes consist of replacing the music, people doing it in real life, copying and pasting it, or recreating it by other means. Yuugiri and Junko spent most of the time not getting some of the jokes while the others were shocked or laughing. Though Yuugiri does draw the line on one certain video.

Yuugiri covered Lily's ears as she scolded everyone, "Everyone, you are aware that Lily is still mentally young."

"I never expected a video to have her rap that song," Sakura exclaimed.

"Please be more mindful," Yuugiri sighed, "It's bad enough that we have Saki. I tried so hard to be patient with her and my slaps aren't doing much."

Saki looked offended, "Big sis, you don't have to hurt me so!"

"Why don't we just look at Ai's old idol stuff?" Sakura suggested.

"No we don't," Ai disagreed.

"What's wrong? Feel embarrassed," Saki mocked.

"I just… I don't feel comfortable looking at it okay!" Ai argued.

"What? You chicken? Even disco here was able to look at her old stuff. Granted, it's just her being all perfect," Saki continued.

"Leave her alone Saki!" Junko shouted, "She probably got some trauma or something."

Saki winced, "Dear god… I'm sorry. Kind of went too far."

"Just be mindful next time," Ai accepted Saki's apology, "I guess we can check them out when I feel ready."

"Still worried about how everyone remembered you?" Sakura asked.

Ai simply nodded while looking a bit sad. Just from that alone, the zombie girls get the idea of how Ai feels on the matter.

"That kind of ended on a low note," Sakura sighed.

…

Author's note: This chapter was an odd idea I got one day and decided to write it now. Kind of hinted it in a previous chapter. Also the ending was just me trying to keep Ai in character as I don't think she'd be comfortable in looking at her past that easily. The same can be said for Junko, but I'll leave it up to debate.

You all might have noticed some odd headcanons such as Lily having a meme before her death. There will be more nonsense like that soon.

With that said, see you all soon!


	6. Zombies react to Shaun of the Dead

"Shaun of the Dead?" Sakura pondered.

"Wait a minute, this isn't from Romero!" Saki noticed.

"Apparently it's a parody of the zombie genre," Ai explained, "Honestly, Kotaro really likes to make fun of our undead state."

Suddenly Romero, the zombie dog was barking with glee as he saw the DVD case of the movie. He would follow it wherever it goes as it was placed on the table or held onto each of the zombie girls to take a look.

"At least there's Japanese subtitles," Ai said.

The movie begins as the girls see the everyday life of Shaun. Mostly of him drinking, working, dealing with his girlfriend, and acting like a slob. Romero seemed excited while watching the film.

"Honestly, I am starting to like the set up for these characters," Saki praised, "Usually they are cardboard cutouts waiting to die."

Junko hiding behind a pillow, "I'm surprised it didn't go straight for the scares."

"So this is the daily life of an English man? I heard Americans have that kind of life," Yuurigi observed.

"I don't think that stereotype applies to anyone at all," Sakura corrected, "Maybe he just so happens to act like that."

"Please excuse my insensitive comment," Yuugiri apologized, "My knowledge of the west is very limited."

"Jesus, can this guy get his life together? Not only he forgot to get a reservation, but he wants to go to the bar with his girlfriend again!" Lily complained, "Geez, boys can be snobs."

At the scene where Shaun and Ed going home and singing, there appear to be one of the zombies that moaned with them. Tae started to moan along with the song. Then they reached the scene where Shaun and Ed were dancing over techno music early in the morning.

"Is this a thing people do today?" Junko asked.

"Nope," Ai answered, "It's annoying before and annoying today."

"Oh good," Junko sighed, "Trying to be hip with you modern folk."

"Junko-chan, you act like an old lady," Sakura commented.

"I should of been one by now," the zombie moaned.

We reached to the scene where Shaun is too stupid to realize that society is dealing with a zombie outbreak. The man continued his day like normal and even ignored the blood stains around him.

"Oh god! It makes so much sense!" Saki laughed, "In today's society, we're all zombies just mindlessly doing normal stuff. When an outbreak happens, there's no difference! I love the social commentary in this!"

"Who are you and what have you done to Saki?" Lily questioned.

"I can be smart when I can!" Saki argued.

"That plan that Shaun proposed," Yuugiri noted, "Not very efficient no offense."

Ai gave herself a facepalm, "To make matters worse, this was apparently Kotaro's plan A if we ever cause an outbreak. Found it in his laptop."

"No way! He would have done the same thing!" Saki grinned.

"This is Kotaro-san we are talking about," Sakura said.

They then reached the part where Shaun attempted to execute his plan and was surprised that his step dad is still alive. Then the tragic scene occurred after Shaun rescued his girlfriend and associates.

"At least Shaun made peace with his step-dad," Lily commented.

"Miss your father, Lily-han?" Yuugiri asked.

"Unlike Shaun, I don't crave for Pappy's flesh," Lily replied.

"Huh? This movie made me chuckle a bit," Ai noted as the scene where the main group meets an identical group similar to theirs.

"Gotta say, they know how to act like Tae," Saki added as the protagonists acted like zombies in one scene.

"They got to the bar and that's it?" Sakura questioned.

The zombie spoke too soon as they reached the scene where Shaun learned that his mother was bitten. Just right after they beat up the bartender while playing a song by Queen.

"Oh my god! Queen!" Junko squealed, "I'm such a huge fan!"

"Hell yeah! That scene was bad ass and wish I was slaughtered that way!" Saki cheered.

"Me too!" Junko chimed in, "Preferably by the band themselves!"

"I like some of their songs too but no need to scream at the top of your lungs," Ai said.

"I wonder where they're at now?" Junko asked, "They might still be rocking the world."

"Freddy's dead," Lily answered.

Junko looks down, "Oh… nevermind. May he rest in peace."

"Oh no! Please get it over with it man! The suspense is killing me, again!" Saki cried.

Yuugiri recalled, "This reminded me of one of my neighbors who had to kill his mother who was…"

Sakura interrupted, "Please stop Yuugiri-san. It's not exactly appropriate at the moment."

"Oh fuck you David!" Saki growled.

Yuugiri took a deep breath, "My apologies and Saki… oh forget it."

The zombies in the film started to overrun the bar. Characters were slaughtered left and right as Shaun and Liz were the last standing. All seemed hopeless until the military came in leading to a happy ending.

"Lily's glad Liz and Shaun are happy together, even though Shaun kind of continued being a slob with a zombified Ed," Lily praised, "It's a working progress."

"This really does remind me of Tae-chan," Sakura added.

"It's demeaning but at least zombies were integrated in society," Ai stated.

"Phew this movie was a blast!" Saki exclaimed.

"I'm surprised that I enjoyed the zombie kills," Junko said.

"I enjoyed this movie myself," Yuugiri agreed.

"Me too!" said Romero.

"Dog, did you just talked?!" Saki asked.

"Of course I can! I finally awaken thanks to the film! It's one of my favorites," the dog explained, "I'm actually George Romero."

"No way," Sakura gasped.

"Your master apparently did not summon me right because I was 'too legendary'," Romero continued, "Now that I am back from the dead, I should be going back to filming. Maybe make a documentary on you girls."

"But how will you even convince Hollywood to do so?" Ai asked.

"I'm George Romero," Romero answered before he left.

"So is nobody going to freak out over the fact that we met the George Romero himself?" Lily yelped.

…

Later that night, Kotaro was tied up by Junko in his own dungeon. The man who is usually full of confidence is now in a state of shock as Junko has a knife in her hand.

"Bring back Freddy!" Junko commanded.

"I can't! He's too legendary!" Kotaro cried.

"You're not trying hard enough you dumb manager!" Junko threatened as she got the knife closer to the man.

Kotaro broke into tears, "What did I do to deserve this?"

…

Author's note: I just went on Google Docs and felt like writing about Shaun of the Dead. As for the ending, I just want to troll you all with Romero and the Queen stuff is meant to foreshadow a future chapter. Sadly not to resurrect Freddy Mercury.

Now for chapters that are bound to happen soon, might make one based on Naruto as stated by a review, maybe one on Disneyland, music in general, something embarrassing, or more movies.

Until then, see you all!


	7. Zombies react to Super Smash Bros

"Yo Egghead, heard from Shades as of late?" Saki asked.

"Not really," Sakura answered, "I'm more concerned about Junko."

"Ai really wanted to show her some Disney movies, but at least it gives us an excuse to play Super Smash Bros Ultimate!" Saki exclaimed, "I can't believe Nintendo finally made a game where the best characters fight to the death! Multiple of them no less."

"Oh… you want to play Smash Bros, huh?" Sakura scowled.

"Oh ho, getting competitive aren't we?" Saki grinned, "Well I'm game."

The two girls booted up the game as they got to see the intro video before getting ready for the game. But suddenly Sakura started to go to the settings first and specifically used the Gamecube controller lying around. This whole time, Sakura seemed more tense and kind of different.

"You okay Egghead?" Saki asked, "You seemed more fired up than usual."

"Just played Smash since Melee or the second of the series," Sakura said.

Upon the character select screen after Sakura quickly chose Final Destination as the stage., Saki looked amazed with all the characters. The characters ranged from the classics, the newer ones, and the DLC characters. The biker zombie was amazed with the selection as she has no idea who to choose. However, Sakura got immediately chose Fox McCloud.

"Whoa! He's there too!" Saki marvelled.

"I mained everyone in Melee," Sakura spoke coldly.

"Then I'll pick… Pokemon Trainer! And they got a female option! This is so sick! Pokemon is like one of my favorite games ever!" Saki exclaimed.

So upon battle, Saki then learned to fear Sakura. Saki spend more time getting grabbed, kicked in the air, and tortured by Sakura. Surprisingly, Sakura was so fast as Fox that Saki could not react in time.

Upon victory, Sakura simply held her controller and pumped it up in the air. Beside her was a Saki who was utterly defeated.

"If only you could fight like that in real life," Saki muttered.

Sakura then snapped out of her trance, "Oh god! I'm so sorry Saki! I just get so competitive when playing Smash Bros. Though honestly, Fox feels like he was recently nerfed."

"Egghead, your amazing!" Saki praised before she was on her knees and bowed, "Please teach me!"

"Of course! The first thing to keep in mind is to not spam attacks," Sakura advised, "That would only make you predictable and opponents can read what you are about to do."

Saki was stunned, "I never knew you had this much wisdom."

"You have a long way to go," Sakura sighed.

…

Ai came in later as she heard lots of screaming in the living room. She was currently wearing her pajamas and was carrying a bunch of DVDs and tapes of the Disney films that they were about to watch today. Instead, she spotted Sakura, Saki, and Tae playing Smash bros.

Ai raised an eyebrow, "Uhhh?"

"Oh! Big Brain Plays, bomb tech, spam jumps, spin the wind boys!" Saki shouted.

"Pls!" Saki complained as she just lost a life, "I got the high ground now Bananakin!"

"My god!" Sakura laughed.

"Wwhaammbooo!" Tae cheered.

The match was between Sakura's Young Link and Saki's Bowser. Sakura is clearly ahead, but Saki is at least catching up. Tae is just there because she too wants in the action.

"FUCK! I lost!" Saki cried.

"You're getting better," Sakura assured, "But seriously git gud, lol!"

"I think it's Tae's turn!" Saki said as she passed the controller to Tae.

"You three must be having fun," Ai stated.

"Oh hey Ai! We're just playing some Smash Bros! Wanna join?" Saki offered.

Ai's eyes widen as she crotched down and curled into a ball. It's as if she seen lightning again. This means that she is having a flashback!

...

It was around the year 2007, back when there was hype for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ai, along with Iron Frill, got the chance to react and try out a demo of said game. The character she chose was Kirby since he's the cute puff ball.

"Oh Kawaii," Ai gushed over.

However, her opponent chose Captain Falcon and that will end up being Ai's undoing. The moment battle begins, Captain Falcon went for the grab and followed it up with sick combos. Giving no time for Ai to react or do anything.

"_KIRBY NOOOOOO!_" Ai cried as she was being murdered by Captain Falcon's mad moves and Falcon Punch.

The worst part about it was that her opponent was also good in Melee. Ai spent the whole battle trying to fight back but it was hopeless.

…

Back in the present, Ai was triggered, "Kirby nooooo."

"Ah GG!" Sakura moaned as she lost against Tae's Isabella.

"Please excuse me," Ai said, "I'm not really good at these kinds of games."

Ai got up and left with the movies as Sakura, Saki, and Tae kept playing. They continued playing all night while being loud and pros. They were so loud to the point where Ai decided to step up to do something about this.

"That's it!" Ai shouted as she grabbed the Nintendo Switch and took out the plugs.

"Ai-chan, why?" Sakura cried.

"Yeah! What the hell?!" Saki added.

"While you three were acting like children, I found Junko buying us some ground meat! I don't know where she got it from but she assumed that it will taste like pork!" Ai scolded.

Sakura was the first to look guilty, "We're sorry Ai. We should have tried harder finding Junko."

Saki scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too."

Tae growled.

"Honestly, I'm not telling you girls to not play but don't be a pain doing it. Now that we got Junko here, we can finally get to watch a couple Disney movies," Ai stated.

"Oh boo," Saki said in disgust, "Those movies are for kids."

In response, Ai ripped one of Saki's arms off and started bashing at the former biker. No matter how Saki plead, Ai will never stop bashing and smashing.

…

Author's note: Ok so for anyone concerned about suggestions and all, I got you covered. I got a complicated plan in mind and will get there when I get there. The one on hold at the moment is Naruto and some animations. Please consider that this fic is meant for me to have a break from my Fire Emblem crossover.

For sure that the next chapter might cover Disney and develop further with the nonsense about Junko in the previous chapter.

While most reaction fics do feature Super Smash Bros, I decided to include the competitive side of the game. Also the way how the girls talk when playing the game sort of reference how my friends and I talk when playing said game. Though we're not toxic at least.

Until then, see you all soon.


	8. Zombies react to Cinderella

"Do we have to watch all of them?" Saki asked.

"Not in one sitting," Ai answered, "We could start with a classic and a new one. Thinking of trying Cinderella or Frozen."

"Tales from the West I see," Yuugiri said, "This seems interesting."

"I do have a soft spot for Cinderella," Sakura added, "But I am excited for Frozen."

"Lily likes Disney movies too!" Lily cheered.

"I haven't seen Cinderella after so long!" Junko recalled, "But Frozen seems interesting."

Tae growled.

"To think Kotaro is also a Disney fan," Ai noted, "This man has a taste of good culture!"

"What are you? A Disneyphile?" Saki mocked.

"I'm glad you asked as I often look up everything about Disney when I was alive," Ai grinned.

Saki raised an eyebrow, "Never seen you so arrogant."

"You poor soul," Ai boasted, "There's a lot of Disney you don't know beyond just the movies. I even caught up to date with the stuff they are doing now."

"Lately all of you seemed off," Saki said.

"Let's just start with a classic!" Ai declared, "Then build up from there as time goes by."

So the girls started watching Cinderella with the introduction of the protagonist's past of her losing both of her parents and having to work for her stepmother and stepsisters. Despite all the cruelty that the protagonist dealt with, she kept being kind hearted and beautiful.

"I have to acknowledge her strength to endure such treatment," Yuugiri praised, "Even my masters were more generous and easygoing."

"Really big sis, all she ever does is sing, be pretty, and do chores!" Saki complained.

"There's a lot of strength to even do any of that," Ai told Saki, "I sometimes wished to be her."

"What are you, five?" Saki mocked.

"Better than being number two," Ai countered.

"Want me to kick your ass?" Saki threatened.

"That's new coming from you," Ai snickered, "You appear smarter than you think."

"Girls, please stop," Sakura begged.

"Fine!" Ai agreed, "But you all should realize that while today's view of women is different from today, Cinderella has endured these trials for years and is able to maintain a smile. Most would have become bitter and cold. Walt Disney even stated that this is his favorite out of all the movies that he made for that reason."

"I agree!" Junko chimed in, "I do admire how her strength is not from violence but from her kindness."

"A very valuable lesson to abide to Junko-han," Yuugiri nodded, "I remember attending Samurai who often tell me that. Sadly they are the ones who refuse to court with me. Not that I am bitter about it."

"You want to talk about guts with kindness, I need to introduce you fools to Kenshiro!" Saki recommended, "That man can cry all he wants, but he still got guts doing it!"

"Kenshiro?" Lily asked, "That sounds familiar."

"Later," Saki replied, "But even if that is the case, it does get tiring when many Disney movies uses the same cliche. Being kind leads to getting married and being pretty. For some reason, at least one of their parents died. The list goes on!"

"You seemed bitter about Disney movies Saki," Lily said.

"Shrimpy, I honestly don't get how people are willing to just accept these cliches!" Saki complained.

"It's all about the emotions and charm," Ai stated.

Saki then glare at the scene where they mentioned that the prince has yet to marry, Cinderella's stepmother told her that she might go to the ball after finishing the chores, and Cinderella's dress. These scenes seemed to annoy her, but what comes next made her teeth grit. The introduction of the animal sidekicks.

Saki took a deep breath, "I don't mind mascots or animal sidekicks, but my own problem with them is a bit more personal. Often times, these characters ended up being a waste of space! Like they often hog screen time and it's just there for fluff!"

Ai replied, "I personally like them and sometimes find them cute. Well except for Gurgi from the Black Cauldron, but we never want to talk about him."

"Black Cauldron?" Junko asked.

"Oh right, it came out two years after your death," Ai noticed.

"Imagine if we had our concerts but Romero takes up 60% of it!" Saki explained.

"Now that would be a problem, but he's not here anymore," Ai reminded, "Apparently he is making a new film called 'Road of the Dead'."

"I would prefer if we watched that instead of a princess acting all pretty!" Saki argued.

Tae growled as Ai replied, "Technically Tae might could as out mascot."

"She's a member of Franchouchou, not some pet!" Saki argued.

"I mean these mice seemed kind of cute," Sakura commented as she tried to end the argument.

"Saki, stop being obnoxious and just watch the movie!" Lily ordered.

"Personally, I don't really mind these characters much as I heard tales of talking animals as well. You all are aware of Momotaro, right?" Yuugiri said.

All the zombie girls nodded and agreed as Yuugiri continued, "If this Disney is known for retelling tales in the form of cinema, would it be interesting if they had their take on Momotaro?"

"That would not be a bad idea," Ai nodded, "There will be changes of course, but that would be pretty interesting."

"Please don't give Disney anymore ideas," Saki begged.

"_Leave the sewing to the women,_" said one of the mice.

Sakura, Ai, Lily, and Saki cringed at that line it clearly did not age well for these girls. Yuugiri and Junko on the other hand looked at them confused.

"What seems to be the problem?" Yuugiri asked.

"You have no idea how much that line hurts," Saki answered.

"That line… I have to give it to Saki for this one," Ai sighed.

"I always thought that the female mice just knows how to sew better than the male ones," Junko told Ai.

"Not sure if that helps," Ai said.

"I wish I could believe that," Sakura moaned.

"I think you four are interpreting that line too hard," Yuugiri assumed.

"You might be right," Ai agreed.

"You only say that just to make yourself feel better!" Saki shouted.

"Just let me have it!" Ai whined.

Finally the girls reached the part where the stepsisters ripped apart Cinderella's dress and her stepmother denied her invitation to go to the ball. As a response, Cinderella went off running off to the garden and cry.

"Then the Fairy Godmother comes in and makes things better, yatta yatta yatta," Saki mocked.

"Shut up Saki! You're ruining the suspense!" Ai scolded.

"Fairy Godmother?" Yuugiri asked.

"It's sort of like a guardian angel," Lily explained.

"So Cinderella's ancestor is coming to help her over her demise?" Yuugiri asked furthered, "I highly doubt that it's free."

"Of course not! She gets help thanks to her kindness," Lily told Yuugiri.

"I suppose it makes sense," Yuugiri agreed.

"Pfft, kindness won't get you everywhere all the time. It's not a reliable source of income," Saki disagreed.

"You'd be surprised how far you'll go in life with kindness," Yuugiri told the biker zombie.

Tae suddenly sang along with the Fairy Godmother as she muttered, "BEH BEH DA DI BA BA DA DOOO!"

"I loved this song when I first heard this during releases of the film," Junko chimed in.

"To think this Godmother has this much power. From turning a pumpkin to a carriage and mice into horses," Yuugiri gasped, "Thank goodness she is on the side of good."

"I don't think that reaction is warranted," Sakura sighed.

"Is it odd that Lily prefers to have the power of the Fairy Godmother instead of being as pretty as Cinderella?" Lily wondered.

"Why not both?" Ai suggested.

Lily shook, "That is genius!"

"Let's just keep watching with the scene where Cinderella is now all pretty and goes to the ball. Prince acts kind of boring and they dance," Saki summarized.

"Wow, you just spoiled some of the magic of this movie," Ai sassed.

"Even so, the presentation seems fascinating. To think that it was all made by multiple moving images," Yuugiri said.

"The animation was good for it's time," Ai explained, "Maybe we both could look at different forms of animation later."

"I would love to," Yuugiri accepted the offer.

The girls finally reached to the climax as most of the zombie girls are glued to the screen. Saki on the other hand seemed bored as the zombie started slouching. Cinderella is locked in her room and then she tries to wear the glass slipper.

"Here comes the mascot characters saving the day," Saki complain, "And boom! Our dear Cinderelly gets her man!"

"But the suspense in getting there," Junko argued.

"Feels like it drags on," Saki countered, "We all know how it will end."

"I don't," Yuugiri chimed in, "Some tales I know somethings have pretty bad endings. Also, aren't you forgetting that this is my first Disney movie."

"Big sis, you don't know Disney and Disney never gives bad endings," Saki sighed.

"Yes! She did it!" Lily cheered as she saw Cinderella escaped and wore the glass slipper.

"We finally reached our happy ending!" Ai continued.

"I feel so happy for Cinderella," Sakura said as she teared up a bit.

"It's just how I remember it," Junko remembered.

"I'm glad things worked out in the end," Yuugiri smiled.

"Any of us could see it coming!" Saki criticized.

"You know, not all stories need to twist the formula. Maybe it's the journey that matters," Yuugiri advised.

Saki gazed at her friends getting emotional over the ending as she felt that this feels off. After staring at them a little longer, she realized something.

Saki sighed, "If these girls find some good in this, why am I to stop them? Dang it, I sound like an old lady."

"Technically we all are," Yuugiri told Saki.

Saki replied, "Not helping big sis."

"Whew! That was fun!" Ai said as she stretched.

"It sure was," Sakura agreed as she turned off the camera that was recording their reaction.

"Anyone hungry for some meat?" Junko offered, "I found some conveniently earlier."

"Yay! Dinner!" Lily cheered.

…

Author's note: If you may have noticed, this chapter is longer than usual. It's mostly because a friend of mine gave me some advice and thought that the reactions were too short. I decided to lengthening the reactions and not speed through it. Reading back the past chapters, it does make the whole thing go by too quickly.

As for the next chapter, I am leaning towards forms of animation and random anime. Then again, maybe not.

To the reviewer who asked for DC movies, I'm sorry. I can't do it as I didn't really watch those movies and at best watched the Nostalgia Critic's review on them. I just don't think that I am well equipped for those two movies. But as for DC content, I was thinking of having the zombie girls react to Shazam as I seen that or the whole Goku vs Superman nonsense.

When writing this chapter, I kind of wanted to build up to a future Disneyland chapter along with a way to integrate the requests that I've gotten. Also thought it would be funny to have Ai be a huge Disney fan. Not just into the movies but the whole behind the scene stuff with the films and everything Disney. Trust me, there are a lot of funky shit in it.

In my opinion, Disney films are something that is close to us as kids or right now. I kind of want to portray that with the girls as they probably never seen something like this in a while. I felt that some of them would get pretty emotional as well. Saki on the other hand kind of reflect how I felt about Disney at one point as I rewatched some of the films over and over again. Though now I do keep a special spot for them.

Until then, see you all later!


	9. Zombies react to Naruto

Sakura, Lily, Yuugiri, and Saki were in front of the TV to watch a certain anime that Kotaro has in his collection. Today, the three zombie girls are going to watch Naruto, at least the first episode.

"Oh hey! I remember reading the pilot to this!" Saki recalled.

"Oh nooooo!" Lily whined.

"What's wrong Shrimpy?"

"It's Naruto! The series infamous for its fillers, Shonen clichés that make Dragon Ball look original in comparison, and love triangles! And my name is LILY!"

"It's just episode one. Not like we're watching the whole series."

"Lily is beginning to understand how you feel about Disney films."

Sakura on the other hand is fangirling at the moment, "HOLY SHIT, NARUTO! I USED TO LOVE THIS WHEN I WAS ALIVE! SASUKE-KUN IS MY FAVORITE AND SASUKEXNARUTO FOR LIFE!"

Lily facepalmed herself, "Lily forgot to mentioned the fans."

"This Naruto… he is training to be a ninja and yet wears a bright orange outfit?" Yuugiri asked, "Not only that, his name. I do find very humorous."

"He's a big fan of ramen so I guess it makes sense," Lily explained.

"Let's just get this over with," Saki said.

Starting with episode one, we are introduced to the concept of the nine-tailed fox and how it was sealed inside of the protagonist. It then switches to the protagonist causing trouble in the village as he defiled the Hokage monument and ran from his seniors.

"What a troublesome boy," Yuugiri commented, "I assumed that he will grow up from this phase."

"Probably," Saki guessed.

"You know, Lily kind of forgot that Naruto is a pesky kid at first and is kind of funny," Lily observed.

"He does remind me of Goku a bit, but a bit naughtier," Saki told Lily.

"Apparently from what I heard, he's meant to be like Goku but darker," Lily explained.

"How so?"

We then see Naruto in class as everyone thinks very low of him. The students were practicing in using the transformation jutsu while Naruto turned into a female version of himself.

"Oh god! So how is this a darker version of Goku? If anything, this is just Goku if he weren't so naïve!" Saki laughed.

"I will admit, I did not see that coming," Yuugiri smiled.

"Oh god! It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blushed.

"Oh boy," Lily sighed, "I mean he's hot and all, but if you really think about it, he's not that good of a character."

"You take that back!" Sakura hissed.

"You know it's true! All he does is brute and act like he is the only one who suffers while being insufferable!"

"Is no one going to mention about the Sakura here?" Saki interrupted.

"She's useless," Sakura replied.

"Lily can vouch for that," Lily agreed.

"I mean I know that the side female characters don't do much as the main protagonist, but that's kind of expected. Sort of," Saki assumed.

"Saki, the role of a female character has evolved and Sakura is one of the few characters that crossed the line of uselessness. No matter how much she tried to convince me that she is strong, there is always some minor detail that makes her weak compared to the others," Lily explained, "I can go on with her dumb obsession of Sasuke that is even worse than our Sakura, but Lily does not want to use her afterlife explaining every detail right now."

"Geez, no need to be harsh."

"It's warranted."

"It's only the first episode but I'll consider your words for now," Yuugiri stated.

"Kind of the same with big sis," Saki nodded.

We then get to the scene where the zombie girls get to know the protagonist more as he eats ramen with his teacher and how he failed his exam. Saki was surprised with the turn of events with the character.

"Whoa, is this what you mean by darker Goku?" Saki gasped.

"Yeah," Lily answered, "What makes Naruto special is that he's an outcast and is treated badly by the other villagers. Goku at least has the luxury of not dealing with all of that."

"Geez, I can see why this series became popular. He still got some of the clichés of a Shonen protagonist but got enough differences to make him stand out."

"While Naruto seems annoying at first, he does grow as a person as the series goes on. It really shows during the Invasion of Pain," Sakura explained.

"Spoilers!" Lily warned.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, "It's just so cool seeing him grow up later into the Hero of Konohagakure. Though I wonder if he ever became Hokage."

"You finally calmed down," Saki remarked.

"Sasuke-kun is not going to be in the rest of the episode so I'm fine for now," Sakura stated, "Besides the whole fiasco that I just made, I really like the anime for the action, characters, and story."

"I am glad that you feel that way, Sakura-han," Yuugiri said, "I am enjoying this as well."

"Honestly, I do hope that boy becomes Hokage," Saki grinned.

Saki's eyes widen as she could not believe what happened next. Naruto was tricked by one of the other teachers to steal a sacred scroll and the secret of Naruto's past was revealed. Saki was amazed with the events that went on as the action heighten with some drama in between.

"Wow! I am totally invested with this character. Even Iruka-sensei," Saki exclaimed, "I really do feel something from the two."

"To think they both lost their parents and gone through many trials while being about to connect with each other," Yuugiri stated, "I might even tear up a bit from that."

"Then wow, the fighting is amazing with all them jutsus and all!" Saki shouted, "For a novice, Naruto sure holds his own in the fight!"

"A bit dated, but I enjoyed with what they got here," Lily commented.

"You have yet to see one of Naruto's most iconic moments and moves," Sakura said.

"Egghead, you are literally pumping me up!" Saki said as she then saw Naruto use his Kage Bushin no Jutsu, "Oh my god! This is amazing!"

"After failing to produce one clone, this scroll helped him create that many?" Yuugiri wondered, "I like where this is going."

"Yeah! Kick that asshole's ass!" Saki cheered, "He better be promoted after this!"

"Savor this moment," Lily said, "It's one of those moments where Naruto's victories feel deserved and not dragged on."

Saki raised an eyebrow, "What you mean Shrimpy?"

"You poor little soul. Not yet," Lily sighed, "And Lily is not Shrimpy!"

"What a unique take on ninjutsu as this looks like how people in my day think how ninjas operated, while expanding on it," Yuugiri explained.

"Did you ever meet any ninjas in your life?" Sakura asked.

"Met one, I was trained to be one to an extent," Yuugiri answered, "While this is supposed to be a secret, I doubt it matters anymore."

"Whoa? So you could sort of do the things Naruto can do?" Saki continued.

"Sadly not," Yuugiri replied, "I mostly trained to defend myself, the art of seduction, the art of assassination, and the art of sexual intercourse."

Saki tiled her head, "Hold up! An art of sex? That sounds odd, but I buy it!"

"Awwww! Iruka-sensei gave his headband to Naruto," Sakura interjected, "I remember this scene to be very heartwarming."

"Ah hell yeah!" Saki cheered, "He did it! Now I want to know more of his adventures!"

"Please excuse Lily," the zombie said as she left.

"NEXT EPISODE! NEXT EPISODE!" Saki yelled.

Yuugiri joined in, "The next episode please."

Sakura got the next episode ready, "Alright, alright!"

…

As Lily went off to do her own thing, she bumps into Ai who looked concerned. She has been making calls and getting reports over something just this morning. At first, it looked minor but it seemed very important now.

"Ai-chan, what's wrong?" Lily wondered.

"Apparently Kotaro is missing," Ai answered, "I just noticed it since I assumed that he's off drinking or making deals."

"Lily doesn't know how to feel about this. Kotaro-san won't have to be mean to Lily anymore but he does stuff for us," Lily commented as she then started picking her teeth.

"As much as I am annoyed of him, I'm starting to get worried," Ai said.

Lily picked out what appears to be black glass from her teeth, "Lily gets an odd feeling that he's closer than we think. Probably part of his methods of madness."

"Can't say that I disagree," Ai nodded, "I guess he'll show up soon like always."

…

Author's note: What an odd ending and where could Kotaro be? Shout out to The-Symphonian as this was their request.

Before I mentioned a chapter based on animation as requested from a PM box. I am sad to say that I have second thoughts as I'm not sure what to make of it after some thinking. From what I saw in the request, it looks good but not good for a chapter. Wanted to apologize for this.

To CrazyButterflyA, I intend to do Madoka Magica and Jojo eventually so please be patient.

Besides that, see you then!


	10. Zombie react to Jojo Memes

The zombie girls dreaded on what appears on the screen while Saki looked in awed. It was a collection of Jojo memes. It was either this or watch the series and none of them except Saki or Tae wants that.

"YES! MY FAVORITE SHOUNEN MANGA BESIDES DRAGON BALL IS ACKNOWLEDGED!" Saki praised, "HOLY SHIT!"

"These people look weird," Junko commented.

"Lily's scared," Lily pleaded.

"I… no comment," Yuugiri shuddered.

"Saki! Please! Don't let us endure this monstrosity!" Sakura cried.

"Too late! It's time for some Jojokes!" Saki exclaimed.

We begin with our first Jojoke with the classic KONO DIO DA meme. Saki was in a fit of laughter while Ai sort of chucked. The rest were horrified at what appears in front of them.

"Is this meant to be a collection of this particular character surprising us?" Yuugiri asked.

"Yep! For context, the main antagonist, Dio Brando, stole Jojo's girlfriend first kiss. I never knew this scene went down in infamy," Saki explained.

"That's horrible," Sakura said, "Why would anyone make a joke out of this?"

"I think the anime made it funny when it should be dramatic from what I see. Most of the images are from it instead of the manga," Saki answered.

"That man is so cruel!" Lily complained.

"You got to admit, the delivery on some of these jokes can be used well," Ai said.

"It's so sad though," Junko said, "Especially if you know the context. How many cruel jokes does Jojo have left?"

"Wait, no! They did not get Sayaka Miki in this!" Lily shouted as she saw a certain anime character joining the meme.

"Hmm, apparently there are variations in these," Saki noted before she played the anime version of it.

"Oh man, it's even better in the anime!" Saki laughed.

Yuugiri looked in disgust, "That man sounds so vile and evil. It is fitting of him to play the villain role."

"I felt that I heard his voice in many romantic anime before," Sakura recalled.

"He's scary," Lily whimpered.

"It gets even better once he becomes a vampire," Saki grinned.

"Wait, what?! From what I heard from the first part of Jojo, I thought it was something like Rose of Versailles or those fancy anime series?" Junko asked.

"It's called Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for a reason," Ai told Junko.

We then reached to the collection of every time Dio Brando says "Muda", "Za Warudo", and "Wry!". The zombie girls thought that he was a vile man, but now they see him at his worst as a vampire.

"Why is he saying useless over and over?" Junko whined, "That doesn't make him intimidating at all! In fact, it makes him look silly."

"Even my masters were not as flamboyant with the term," Yuugiri said, "To think an English man of all people who randomly shout this."

"I get that he's a vampire, but what is up with wry?" Sakura asked.

"WRRYYYYYY!" Tae roared in replied.

"Apparently, this was how people think vampires let out their cry. Normally it would be a bit quieter and sort of like a hiss. Dio here at first does so like the legends but then grew louder," Ai explained.

"Please don't over analyze this Ai," Sakura begged.

"I sort of read this manga when I was alive and it's really good," Ai said, "The story is wacky but is pretty good. The characters are likable and is a refreshing take than most shounen manga that tried to copy Dragon Ball or Naruto."

"Oh man, I really love how Dio shouts Za Warudo in the anime," Saki complimented, "Whoever this voice actor is, he deserves a lot of praise!"

"That yellow monstrosity behind the vampire, is that Za Warudo?" Junko asked.

"Yeah! That's his Stand! The manifestation of his guts! It gives him the ability to freeze time and rush attack," Saki explained.

"A vampire that can freeze time? Oh no! That's really scary! He could suck our blood with his fangs without us noticing!" Sakura cried.

"Uh, no. He sucks your blood with his fingers," Saki corrected.

Sakura glares at Saki, "That is by far the dumbest thing I heard about vampires."

"Better than Twilight," Lily added, "Lily admits that this is silly but he gets the job done at being a cool vampire."

"See, Shrimpy gets it!" Saki said.

"I will kill you," Lily threatened as she looked seriously and dropped the cute act.

"Lily-han, that's not very ladylike of you," Yuugiri said, "Besides, it's best to just give up on Saki-han's shenanigans."

"But honestly, this so-called vampire could not match up against the ones in Vampire Knight!" Sakura complained.

"You take that back egghead!" Saki scolded, "Dio Brando is the most fabulous vampire alive!"

"That's the problem! He has no elegance! From what I am seeing here, he's a brute that does around being evil and boasting about it! How can you call any of this elegant?! I can't picture him as someone like Dracula! All I see is a drag queen!" Sakura ranted.

Saki glares at Sakura as she found a certain song fitting for what she is going to do to Sakura. A guitar riff plays as Saki unleashes her rage on Sakura. The zombie proceeds to deliver a barrage of punches while shouting.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Sakura ended up in pieces from the punches as they flew out of the room. Junko cowered her head as Yuugiri looked offended. Lily, Ai, and Tae though were amazed over Saki's strength.

Yuugiri slapped Saki, "Saki-han, it's bad enough that you used vulgar language but to go that far crosses the line!"

"Ouch! I'm just showing off what Part 3's protagonist Stand Cry," Saki explained as she showed Yuugiri the next Jojoke. Stand Cries, either it be Ora, Muda, Dora, Ari, Vola, or Ora again from the other protagonists.

"These protagonists, how could they speak in a way that's so uncultured?!" Yuugiri shouted.

"Hold it Yuugiri," Ai said, "I get that Ora is not exactly the most professional battle cry, but first character who used it in the series is a gentleman. Well technically."

"Oh right! I remember when Jonathan would shout 'OOOYAAAAAH!' sometimes," Saki nodded, "Though he died and the rest of the family kind of went downhill from there starting with his grandson. One of the best Jojo and grandpa by the way."

"And this Jotaro Kujo here, he scares me!" Junko whimpered, "He reminds me of the delinquents who harassed me back when I was alive."

"Yeah, but that's the point! He's meant to be the tough guy made of guts! His Stand Star Platinum shows it too as his powers is similar to Dio!" Saki explained.

"Why can't the heroes be dashing and kind?" Junko asked, "All I see are juveniles in this destructive world!"

Saki placed a hand on Junko's shoulder, "Disco, listen here. These men are from a generation of a long linage as they go on bizarre adventures against the undead and silly nonsense that comes after them. They take pride in their name and fight for justice. If you want someone kind, take a look at Jonathan Joestar."

Junko saw the image and look uninterested, "He looks like a bulky monster."

"If you actually know him, he is the gentleman! The type of man that all men should strive for!" Saki explained, "In his introduction, a girl has her doll taken away and he went on to fend off the bullies. Sure, he was weak, but he did it because it was the manly thing to do! His adventures showed him being this awesome gentleman while being bad ass!"

"I don't buy it," Junko disagreed.

"I suppose that I find Jonathan Joestar appealing," Yuugiri commented, "Please Saki-han. Show me some examples of his noble heart."

"With pleasure big sis," Saki agreed as she found some clips of Jonathan's fights. Yuugiri was glued to the screen as she grew more and more impressed. Everyone still don't buy it, even Sakura who is still trying to put herself back together.

"It's a shame that his descendants don't follow his example," Yuugiri nodded, "My apologies for acting rash about this series."

"Don't worry big sis, everyone starts off like that with Jojo," Saki said.

"This other protagonist, Josuke… okay, they are really pushing it!" Junko complained.

"What do you mean?! He's the best Jojo! He might look tough, but he's surprisingly friendly. Except when you insult his hair," Saki argued.

"My personal favorite is Joseph Joestar," Ai said, "But I can see the appeal over Josuke."

"He really does remind me of the delinquents who bullied me! I don't get the appeal of that type of hair besides Elvis!" Junko argued back.

"Dorarararara? That makes no sense!" Lily complained, "It's as if the author ran out of ideas!"

"They even made Italian battle cries too! Please don't ruin Spice Girls!" Sakura ranted as she is nearly done being whole again, "I loved 'Wannabe'!"

"Wow," Saki said, "That's pretty cool I guess."

"Let's just move on to the next meme," Ai said.

The next thing they saw is the collection of times Joseph Joestar screams in English. For some reason it's a joke and meant to show that he is the American Jojo.

"Wow, the actors for Joseph, young and old, does a good job at those scenes," Ai said.

"Is he peaking at a woman naked?" Junko asked, "That man has no dignity."

"Trust me, he regrets it later. It was his master but it turns out to be his mother," Ai explained.

"Err… that's kind of funny," Junko said.

"I know right," Ai agreed.

"I find his disguise offensive!" Lily complained.

"Oh right… sorry about that Shrimpy," Saki said, "But it's just so damn funny!"

"I am going to secretly plot for your demise," Lily threatened.

"I don't get the joke," Yuugiri said, "I guess the acting and moment is worth a chuckle, but all he does is speak English."

"I'm surprised that it is Professor Oak of all people voicing the old man," Sakura said.

"Professor, why?" Lily moaned.

"Ahhh mahh gahhh!" Tae imitated.

"Tae-chan! No!" Sakura scolded, "Bad Tae! Bad!"

Tae growled in retaliation.

"This is why he's my favorite Jojo! He's so funny and not just another dumb big eater! He's surprisingly smart and there is more depth to him when he used his secret technique!" Ai said.

"And that would be?" Sakura asked.

"Running away," Ai answered.

"Ai… I had so much faith in you," Sakura said.

"Hold on! When he does so, he uses that chance to find stuff to improvise until he has the advantage. Then he ended up predicting every move that his opponent makes by telling them what they would say next," Ai explained.

"Just no," Sakura said.

"That is impressive," Yuugiri agreed, "I have met some Samurai who used similar tactics minus the running away."

The next meme revolves around Part 4 antagonist, Yoshikage Kira. Mostly on his Stand Killer Queen, his reawakening with Bites the Dust, his introduction, bad fandub, and life.

"He looks like David Bowie," Junko said, "Is this some kind of joke? Not only that, his Stand is full of Queen references!"

"Jojo is prone in making music references as the manga artist is a fan of music," Ai explained.

"Maybe I can like this guy, but he's evil!" Junko said.

"He just wants a quiet life! Also his theme song is amazing!" Saki argued.

"I suppose so," Junko agrees, "Maybe it is a coincidence that his daily life is similar to mine. Especially how we used to get to bed."

"That's kind of cool actually," Saki said.

"His ability involves blowing stuff up and yet he doesn't want to be detected. Wouldn't his explosions cause attention?" Lily asked.

"Uh… KILLER QUEEN! DAISAN NO BAKUDAN! BITES ZA DUSTO!" Saki replied.

Lily's eyes twitches, "Ok then…"

"I must admit that he does seem pretty intimidating," Yuugiri noted, "Kind of like one of my friends from my training as a kunoichi."

"After some thought, I am starting to realize what makes Jojo popular to this day. From what I am seeing when comparing each part, it does get better with some major changes," Junko thought, "And not just because I am growing attach to this Kira guy."

"Oh boy, who could forget his hand fetish?!" Saki giggled as Junko sort of blushed.

"I kind of find that part to be creepy," Ai said.

"Just no! How can this man be likable at all?" Sakura asked, "He committed all of these atrocities and yet people like him?"

"We just love to hate him, but he always delivers some good laughs. Kind of like Dio," Saki answered.

"I'm done with you," Sakura moaned.

Last but not least, the torture dance meme. The meme that Saki had waited for years to get animated and it did not disappoint. All the others had mix responses.

"Oh boy! They did more than what they did in the manga and I love it!" Saki cheered.

"To think they did their own version of a song from Prince," Ai said, "I wonder how will they get away with this. Just Giorno Giovanna's appearance alone is a Prince reference."

"I hate to admit it, I like their dance moves. Even if they are improvised," Lily grumbled.

"All this just to torture a man… so cruel," Sakura shuddered, "Are these the villains?"

"Nope, they are the good guys," Saki answered.

"I hate those three then!" Sakura complained, "I know what it's like to lose my head and this is just too much!"

"Their technique is sloppy, but I can see the appeal," Junko noted, "They did just make it up on the spot. Though it feels too synchronized and rehearsed to be an improvised dance scene."

"That's the beauty of Jojo. They don't need to rehearse when they pose or do stuff like this. They do it on the fly!" Saki told Junko.

"I don't get it," Yuugiri said, "Why would they torture this man and how is he alive?"

"It's a long and sticky story big sis," Saki answered.

"You know what," Lily said, "This meme inspired Lily to do something."

"What's that Shrimpy?" Saki asked as she sees Lily turn on some lights and found a pair of glass and fishing line.

Lily immediately grabbed Saki's head before the biker zombie can respond. Used the hook to hold onto one of Saki's eyelids and tied it up to a chair. Lily then put the glasses on the zombie to make sure that the light blinds her.

"Shrimpy!" Saki shouted.

"Lily's name is not Shrimpy!" Lily declared as she played a song online before she started dancing.

Lily attempted to copy the torture dance, but it was more refined. Using her skills as an idol, she managed to perfect the dance and even sang along with the video.

_Vocal percussion on a whole another level_.

_Coming from my mind_  
_Vocal percussion on a whole another level_  
_Coming from my mind_

Junko slowly joined in as she strutted with Lily and continued the song from memory.

_I want golden wind_  
_I want golden wind_

Everyone else by Sakura joined in as they started to dance along with Lily and Junko as they embraced this meme. Though there is a sense of spite in their resolve as they want to torture Saki for what they had just endured. They at least enjoyed a bit of it.

"Oh, come on girls! I'm sorry!" Saki apologized.

Sakura sighs, "If you can't beat them, just go to sleep."

Sakura then went to wherever they usually go to sleep as the zombie had enough for the day. While the girls did not look into all the Jojo memes, it was too much for them to bear.

…

Author's note: Whew! This one took longer as there are many Jojo memes out there. This is also meant to be really big since there is a lot of Jojo memes and reactions. Might do more, but I don't think it's a good idea to make them endure more of it.

To one of my recent reviewers, I might do Persona but not the other. Don't worry, you are not imposing.

As for next time, I might do something that I hinted for a while. Also, I am considering in writing a new chapter for Fire Emblem of the Dead. Huge maybe since stuff can happen. Until then, see you all!


	11. Zombies react to Bang Dream

Ai was reading a letter one day as she took charge of managing funds, messages, and some technological stuff. She gasped as what it read as it confirmed one thing. Kotaro Tatsumi is sad to be dead. To make matters worse, ownership to Franchouchou has been transfer to a "Kokoro Tsurumaki".

"This is bad," Ai said.

Lily came by, "What's wrong Ai?"

"You know how copyright works?" Ai asked.

"It happened didn't it," Lily sighed.

"Yeah," Ai moaned, "The worst has happened. I just hope our new manager is not a big pain. I'll go tell this to everyone."

Much more time later, Ai had to break the news to the rest of Franchouchou as everyone was in an uncomfortable spot. There was a lot of mixed reactions to the matter at hand and some joy if you think about it.

"Shades is gone," Saki said, "I guess I can go back being a biker."

"That was pretty insensitive," Lily told Saki.

"You didn't like him too!"

"You're right for once."

"What was that?!"

"I was so close to finding out who he really was!" Sakura cried.

"May he rest in peace," Yuugiri said as she puffed on her pipe.

"He was a fool, but he does mean well," Ai said.

Junko started to look tense before she admitted, "I can't take it anymore! I admit it! I killed him!"

"JUNKO!" everyone shouted.

"Yes! I admit it! I was so mad at him from that time we watched Shaun of the Dead for not bringing Freddy back instead of us!" Junko cried as she ended up on her knees, "I'm so sorry!"

Saki went to hug the Showa Zombie, "Hey hey disco! It's alright! I planned on killing him too someday. You just did it first."

"You did?" Junko sniffed.

"Yeah! If he ever went way too far, I did got plans for him anyways," Saki explained.

"I admit that I have plans for Kotaro too," Ai admitted, "Yuugiri was a part of one of them."

"You know that my only contribution to that plan is teaching you the techniques in doing so," Yuugiri reminded.

"Of course," Ai remembered.

"Besides, I got plans on my own if he were to get out of control," Yuugiri told Ai.

Tae growled.

"Lily has been thinking of murdering Kotaro for a while too," Lily said, "Lily was considering some elaborate traps."

"Do all of you want him dead that badly?" Sakura asked, "Even after all he done for us?!"

"YES!" all the zombies answered.

"Sure, he did some good, but then you got the bad that really got me thinking of ending him," Saki said.

"Working conditions here are worst than when I was alive," Ai agreed, "We're not allowed to use his restroom and he only gave us nice things just to benefit us. I see it all in his blog."

"Lily did attempt to called Pappy here and there and he gets angry," Lily explained, "He even gets angry when I think about him."

"He only gets one of my specials and he forced me to give him two," Yuugiri added.

"He keeps me up at night and I'm apparently the third person he likes to bully besides you and Lily," Junko said.

"Okay, he has his shady sides," Sakura said, "But he's at least opening up to us."

"I guess," Ai said as she patted Junko's head, "He has been behaving as of late so I can at least mourn for him a little."

"We'll just keep this between ourselves or else!" Saki threatened as she held Junko tighter.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as Ai said, "I'll get it."

The zombie went to the front door only to be greeted by three women in black suits and sun glasses. They give off this "men in black" vibe which made Ai look very nervous.

"Number 3 is it?" asked one of the ladies.

"Yes," Ai answered.

"We are here to retrieve you and already have packed your bags," the lady said.

"What?" Ai asked as she saw a bunch of bags in what appears to be a limo.

"Don't ask," the lady said, "Please notify your friends to leave this household with us or else."

Ai nodded as she went to retrieve her friends. They got into the limo and remained silent on the way. Though as they were transported, they had to hear some music from their new "manager". Apparently, she made a band called "Hello, Happy World" and the first song they hear is "Egao no Orchestra!"

"The hell is this?! This sounds like fluffy garbage!" Saki complained.

"Lily likes it!" Lily praised, "It's not idol music, but Lily likes the energy from the singer."

"I guess it is refreshing to hear something cheerful for once," Yuugiri said.

"I guess it's alright, but I am impressed that our manager is capable of this," Ai said.

"Judging from the limo, I think we're gonna deal with some spoiled brat!" Saki complained.

"No need to make assumptions like that Saki-chan," Sakura said, "She could be a happy person for all we know."

"Hmm, judging from the music alone, it feels like it was made just for fun and nothing professional," Junko said, "Though this song does make me feel better."

"I guess that's the point," Ai told Junko, "But I get the feeling that it's not all what it seems."

"Here's the plan," Saki said, "If she starts up with us, I'll spank her!"

"Saki!" Sakura scolded.

"What? She might be the type that needs one!" Saki shrugged, "I just can't stand rich pompous jerks!"

"While I share similar feelings with you Saki-han, we must remain professional," Yuugiri said, "I have met people like this, but at the same time I felt that something will surprise me."

"Let's just get this over with," Saki said.

Eventually the girls arrived in their destination as they are now at a big mansion. It's as the girls predicted but they were amazed by the size and glamor of said mansion.

"Yep, this girl is probably those spoiled laughing types," Saki said.

"No need to be so rude, Saki-chan," Sakura told her.

"Have you not watched a single anime in your life? Usually when we enter this house, it's usually the owner of some snobby laughing brat," Saki explained.

"But still…" Sakura said.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Lily interrupted.

"I have to admit, I never got an opportunity to visit places like this," Junko said.

"I assume that this is a European style mansion?" Yuugiri asked.

"I guess so, but the most important thing here is that this is technically our new home," Ai said.

Tae started growling with joy to express that she likes the place. She started running to their new home on all fours while the other girls followed.

As the girls entered the house, they suddenly see a blond girl apparently cartwheeling on the handrails down to greet the zombies. She suddenly did a flip and lands on her two feet as she greeted the zombies. Taking one look at the girl, it's not the type of rich girl that Saki expected as the girl has uneven bangs and wore something funky.

"Good afternoon!" greeted the girl.

"Wait the minute… you're that girl who did that offensive zombie joke!" Ai stated.

"Hey hey! They can talk!" the girl said, "I was told that zombies can't talk. Maybe the ones in the movies did not feel like speaking."

"And she ignores me," Ai sighed, "Any who, are you Kokoro Tsurumaki?"

"Yes, I am!" Kokoro nodded, "I thought you girls would be in a box. They told me that they got a package for me. Guess they opened it up for me! How nice!"

"Ehh… my name is Sakura Minamoto. It's nice to meet you," Sakura greeted.

"If only zombie movies were more like this," Kokoro stated, "Maybe then we can all be friends!"

"Is it me or this girl is creepily optimistic?" Saki asked only to be elbowed by Lily.

"Lily Hoshikawa, at your service!" Lily said, "And this here is Saki Nikaido, the leader and idiot of the group!"

"Shrimpy!" Saki glared.

"Silly Saki-chan! Her name is Lily!" Kokoro corrected.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Saki questioned.

The rest of the zombie girls greeted themselves while Tae sat by Kokoro's legs like a dog for some odd reason. The rich girl did not mind.

"It's the legendary Tae Yamada!" Kokoro shouted.

"I… it's nice that you know her," Ai sighed.

"Did you know all know that I'm in a band?" Kokoro said, "Maybe you can join since I heard you were singing zombies."

"We prefer to be in our own group," Sakura answered, "Though we heard your music on the way here and it's wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so," Kokoro said, "While you're at it, the suits told me that my father told them to tell you to play Bang Dream."

"Wait… you don't mean you…" Junko questioned before Kokoro interrupted.

"Yep! My dad apparently made an app based on my band and other friends who are in bands!" Kokoro answered.

"That would mean that you know Pastel Palettes?" Ai gasped.

"Uh huh! Some of them are in the same school as me and apparently, they told me that I own their band," Kokoro exclaimed, "But Aya-chan is being silly. She's the leader of the group so she owns Pastel Palettes. Not some copyright that says I own them."

"This girl doesn't get copyright law," Saki muttered.

"We're gonna have some fun later and I have to introduce to you my friends!" Kokoro declared.

"Oh no! Getting personal with a bunch of people!" Junko cried.

"It's okay, I got you," Ai said with an assuring voice as she hugs the zombie.

Yuugiri on the other hand was playing the app on her phone and was watching cutscene after cutscene. The zombie did not mind until she was able to gain access to the game itself.

"Hmm, Poppin Party?" Yuugiri wondered, "For some reason, the leader reminds me of Sakura-han."

"Already big sis?" Saki shouted, "I'll just watch you play it."

"Maybe we can finally start playing the game now," Sakura said.

"Might as well," Ai agreed, "Maybe we can learn more about Kokoro while we do so."

"Yay!" Lily and Kokoro cheered.

…

"I almost got a full combo!" Sakura whined.

The zombie girls are currently in a lounge room while Kokoro is simply there to observe. At the moment, they seemed interested in the game except for Saki who just watched.

"I will admit, I am starting to like Afterglow. But what the hell is up with Moca?" Saki asked, "Those high-pitched girls annoy me as well but Moca just ruins the heat and guts of the band."

"Moca-chan? She likes bread," Kokoro answered.

Saki glares at Kokoro, "Thank goodness they got Ran and Tomoe. I can feel the fire in them you know!"

"Lily personally like Kokoro's band more," Lily disagreed, "They make Lily Happy. Lily also think some of their cover choices are funny too like Silhouette."

"I heard that's from Naruto," Saki noticed, "Yo Kokoro! You played a Naruto song once?"

"That's right!" Kokoro nodded, "I just felt like playing it!"

"I regret asking," Saki moaned.

"No wonder Kotaro is mad at this group," Ai noted as she finished a song from Pastel Palettes, "They are impressive."

"I'm more impressed with how you managed to get all the notes perfectly on the first try in the hardest difficulty," Junko said.

"Rhythm games were a thing I like playing when I was a kid," Ai explained, "Though it bothers me that we need to have higher ranking characters to have more points. Seems like a cheap tactic to get some money."

"Never really thought of it that way," Junko told Ai.

"Besides that, I am impressed with this game," Ai complimented, "The story itself is pretty interesting too. While some can seem generic, the characters do help make it stand out."

"I often like the stories involving Roselia," Junko added, "They seem so determined and yet they get into some interesting situations."

"Honestly, I respect the Pastel Palette stories for not just be fluff that idols deal with," Ai said, "Like they do show how it's not easy being an idol, the amount of training, the public image, and all."

Sakura came by to the two zombies, "Hey guys! Heard some songs from Poppin Party?"

"Honestly, they are good but they seem pretty boring compared to the other groups. Heck, Kokoro seems to be a better Kasumi than well Kasumi," Ai answered.

"I don't know, I guess that she and Kokoro-chan are similar in their own way," Sakura said.

"Though I think Poppin Party are more down to Earth as they are just a band of friends. You could argue for Afterglow, but they seemed more serious," Ai stated.

"Perhaps the girls in Poppin Party are more relaxed in how they approach music. It sounds like they just do it just because it's fun rather than anything too big like Roselia," Junko added.

"Either way, we got some major competition even though we're just an idol group and not a band group," Sakura said.

Tae on the other hand is chewing on her phone and somehow is getting full combo in what appears to be the hardest song of the game. Her teeth and lips somehow touch each falling circle with perfect accuracy. It would be best to assume that Tae is altering the button inputs somehow.

"Tae-chan… I… I should have expected this by now," Sakura moaned.

"This might be the reason why she is legendary," Junko assumed.

"I need to stop for the day," Ai declared, "Me and Lily have to go to a radio show tomorrow. Something to do with Fate Grand Order."

Immediately, there was an ominous feeling throughout the room. Even Tae stopped what she is doing as she sensed a deadly presence. However, Kokoro remained smiling and doing her own thing.

…

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay guys. Summer vacation is almost ending soon and I got one more chapter plan for you all before this story will go on a hiatus while I sort of work on my other fic that I was working on. Maybe. Depending on life.

Besides that, I want to say thank you all for the support during the run of this fic. It means so much to me with your reviews and all. As a token of my thanks, I will tell you future plans to come. The next chapter will be based on FGO and there will be more chapters on Bang Dream since there is a huge cast, but it will not outstay its welcome.

Until then, see you all!


	12. Zombies react to Fate Grand Order

At a radio station, Ai and Lily sat on one side while the two hosts for this show sat on the other side. The two zombies looked nervous as the hosts gave them concerned looks. Not only that, the hosts appear to wear odd looking outfits as if they are in a battle anime.

One of the hosts has black arm guards, leg guards, and chest plate with a gigantic shield on the side. Besides the black motif, she appears to have a side of purple in her armor along with her short hair and eyes. She looks a bit nervous and tired while having this cautious look.

The other appears as if she was taken out of Ancient Egypt with her garbs that at least cover the sensitive parts of her body and Egyptian accessories. It seems notable that she is going for a bird motif with her feather headdress and staff. She has long purple hair that has a tied-up end.

"Good evening everyone! I'm Mash Kyrielight," greeted the armored host.

"And I'm Nitocris!" declared the Egyptian looking host.

"In today's episode, we have two special guests from the idol group Franchouchou," Mash announced.

"Ai Mizuno or as you know me as Number 3," Ai greeted, "It's nice for you to invite us here."

"Lily Hoshikawa! At your service! Thank you for letting us here!" Lily greeted.

"It's quite a fascinating thing to see that we have zombie as guest stars for our show. The closest that we'll ever get is Fran-san," Mash marveled.

"Fran-san? Like the Frankenstein's Monster?" Ai asked.

"Oh yes," Mash replied, "Here in Chaldea, we house a bunch of Heroic Spirits summoned through gacha. I assume you know what a Servant is and not the literal definition."

"I don't really know honestly as I didn't get into the Fate series," Ai said.

"Lily never really touch the Fate series. Heard that it's where King Arthur is a girl," Lily told Mash.

"Saber-san you mean," Mash stated, "She comes here sometimes and is a recurring guest as she is the most popular character in the franchise."

"Mash, should we just explain how Servants work?" Nitocris reminded.

"Oh right," Mash remembered, "In short, a Servant is a Heroic Spirit used like a familiar. They are based on heroes of legend with some exceptions with a designated class."

"These classes include Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Rider, and Berserker," Nitocris explained.

"Now it's not like resurrection as these spirits are simply copies of the original," Mash cautioned.

"I get what you mean," Ai nodded.

"Lily is slightly confused but will roll with it," Lily said.

"Great," Mash said as she saw Ai and Lily's phones, "It seems that you reached the gacha part of the game."

"We got your memo and you were right about the story," Ai told Mash.

"It's really long and kind of confusing here and there," Lily whined, "I get that some JRPG games have long cutscenes, but sometimes it felt like it took about half an hour."

"But it does help make the story bigger than most app games," Nitocris assured, "But fear not! It does get better despite how sluggish the story is at first."

"We better start with what everyone wants to see. Us rolling for gatcha," Ai said as she pressed the 10 summon button.

As she rolled, she appears to gain mostly Craft Essence that seemed pointless and three Servants. Only one of them was a four star while the other two were two stars. It was then Ai saw the servants give them a speech.

"Kiyohime?" Ai asked, "And is it just me or does she sound like me when I used to have colds?"

"It's a long story, but she is a yokai dragon," Nitocris explained.

"She seems interesting to have," Ai replied.

"She seems to be a yandere," Lily mentioned.

"I suppose that's accurate," Mash agreed, "She's not really sane per say."

Ai then glares at her four star, "I cannot believe that this is Marie Antoinette nor do I believe that she would behave or dress this way."

"She was summoned when she started ruling as Queen. Most Servants appear at their prime which is why most of them appear young or physically fit," Mash clarified.

"But that hat!" Ai complained, "I doubt that it would be physically possible to wear that properly let alone fight with that."

"You'd be surprised with how many of us are like that," Nitocris said.

"Lily only remembers her as the one who says 'Let them eat cake' and losing her head guillotine," Lily chimed in.

"It's best not to remind her of that," Mash warned.

"Oh right," Ai noticed, "I can understand how uncomfortable it is to talk about your deaths."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The window of said door has Marie Antoinette herself standing by there as she demanded, "Let me experience Necrophilia! Viva la France!"

Mash quickly got her shield and barricaded the door, "Please excuse this disruption. We do get some rowdy servants here and there."

"I desire to experience all the pleasures in the world!" Marie cried from behind the door, "It's no fair that Gil-kun can enjoy everything that life has to offer!"

"Anyways, the last servant you got," Mash continued while trying to ignore Marie.

"He looks alright but… for some reason his voice makes me want to strangle him," Ai said.

"Lily does not feel right with his voice," Lily moaned.

"I don't see anything wrong with Sir Bedivere," Mash assured, "He is a loyal knight of King Arthur and he helped me and senpai save the sixth singularity. Or at least he would if senpai actually does her job."

"My apologies," Ai said, "I should never assume such a thing. Though his arm…"

"Right, the prosthetic arm that Merlin gave him," Mash explained.

"That's an interesting take on the Arthurian legend," Ai said.

"I can't help the feeling that he sounds like our old manager," Lily noticed.

"From the live events I seen, he does sound similar," Nitocris agreed, "But Lily, why not you give rolling a try?"

"Of course, but first," Lily said as she started wiggling her arms and chanted, "Cu Chulainn Alter! Cu Chulainn Alter! Cu Chulainn Alter!"

"Oh my, it is 2 am. Could she actually do it?" Nitocris asked.

"This is starting to get ridiculous," Ai ranted, "The way gacha works in through Random Number Generator. It's entirely based on luck. I doubt that doing some odd dance ritual will increase your chance in getting that one character you want."

"YABAI!" Lily cried as she got the servant that she wanted.

"What?!" Ai cried.

From what was shown, Lily got mostly useless Craft Essence with the last roll being for Cu Chulainn Alter. The Servant did his gruff introduction as Lily was in a state of shock and panic. Even to the point where her exposed heart popped out of her chest.

Mash offered a button, "Here! It's our 'Wakaru button'. It might help!"

Lily grabbed it and started spamming the button while screaming, "Yabai! Yabai! Yabai!"

"As a special token for rolling for Cu Chulainn Alter, we got you a special prize," Mash praised, "To think you were able to do what Nitocris did."

"I wanted Pharaoh Ozymandias instead!" Nitocris complained, "At least Cleopatra!"

"First off, we need you to close your eyes Lily-san," Mash said.

Lily obey as she covered her eyes with her hands. She then felt something fluffy touch her as Mash told her to open her eyes. Lily then saw that she was given a Cu Chulainn Alter doll.

"Yah! Kawaii!" Lily shouted, "Kawaii! YABAI! Lily can't touch it!"

The little zombie kept screaming the same thing over and over again in addition to spamming the Wakaru button. It only gets worse when Lily notices that there is another copy of the doll in the room as a prop.

"All you said so far is yabai, kawaii, and wakaru so far!" Ai cried.

"This doll is so fluffy and his tail is so ticklish!" Lily said.

"We found this spare doll and thought that it would be nice to give it to the lucky person to roll for Cu Chulainn Alter," Nitocris explained, "Now where is the Ozymandias doll?!"

"I don't think he's that popular," Mash said.

"Nonsense! I bet the zombies know him!" Nitocris disagreed.

"Wait a minute! I heard of him in history class. That's the Greek name for King Ramses the II and he's a horrible person! Enslaving people to make monuments and such!" Ai said.

"How dare you, you you…!" Nitocris shouted only to stop herself, "Please excuse my behavior."

"Aw thank you Mash and Nitocris!" Lily thanked, "Lily really likes this doll."

"And thank you two for coming to our show for the evening. We hope that you continue to enjoy FGO and remember to not spend your money on gacha recklessly," Mash said.

The suddenly the wall busted down as a girl with orange hair with an ahoge appears with her blank smiling face. Beside her was a woman with a lightsaber and an angry and vengeful look in her eyes. The song One Winged Angel plays for the coming of the Sins of Humanity!

"Senpai? Altera-san? Please don't do this now!" Mash begged.

"Wait the minute! She looks like the protagonist of FGO!" Lily noticed.

"I think her name is Gudako?" Ai assumed.

"Uh…, I must get going to attend to Ozymandias," Nitocris excused herself only for strange magic rope appear and tied her up to a chair. Gudako went to the Pharaoh and started tickling her with one of her feathers.

"SAY UNMENYA!" Gudako ordered.

"UNMENYA!" replied Nitocris.

"Senpai! We're about to wrap up this radio show!" Mash complained.

Gudako then said in her squeaky evil voice, "Good! That way I will have people side with me! All of us will have our demands met or else Altera-chan will destroy this building with her Photon Ray!"

"I'm only doing this because gacha is bad civilization!" Altera declared as she then eyed on the two zombie girls, "Disgusting! Zombies are bad civilization!"

"Hey! Lily takes offense to that!" Lily complained.

"Every zombie movie is the same and zombies themselves look creepy!" Altera whined, "They are just as annoying as Gacha!"

"For those who don't know, Altera is meant to be Attila the Hun," Nitocris explained.

"Don't call me that! The Huns just gave me that name when they found me!" Altera roared, "That name is bad civilization!"

"All of this contradicts history!" Ai whined.

Altera argued, "History is now bad civilization!"

"For my first demand, I want the developers to give everyone 3,000 Saint Quartz so that we can have 1000 rolls!" Gudako ordered.

"This is horrible!" Mash gasped, "This is worse than when you attacked FGO Fes!"

"I may be disappointed in the gacha, but this is going too far!" Ai criticized.

"You're just jealous that Lily got Cu Chulainn Alter!" Lily mocked.

"I don't care for Cu Chulainn Alter, you stupid zombie! I want all the waifu material! The Saber faces and all! The ones with actual value!" Gudako declared.

Mash explained, "For those who don't know, Saber Faces are…"

"There's a time and place for everything Mash!" Ai shouted.

"Sorry."

"My next demand, an autograph and a day with Number 1 and 2 of Franchouchou! I'm a fan of both of them and I wonder how will I break them," Gudako demanded.

"You can take Saki, but not SAKURA!" Lily replied.

"Lily! We shouldn't give in to this monster!" Ai told the little zombie, "We will never give up our friends like that!"

"Except for Saki," Lily chimed in.

"Not the point!" Ai scolded.

"If that's how you want to play it, I'll just slay you like all the zombies in FGO!" Gudako giggled, "Altera-san, go after them!"

"ZOMBIES ARE BAD CIVILIZATION!" Altera roared as she charges her Photon Ray.

Mash got her shield ready as she shouts, "Ai! Lily! Get behind me!"

The two zombies hid behind Mash as Altera aimed her sword at them and unleashed her Noble Phantasm or her special move. The Hun chanted, "I don't destroy lives. I turn civilizations to dust. Photon Ray!"

A gigantic rainbow laser shot out of Altera's sword as Mash tries to repel it. She instead gotten blasted back as she and the two zombies ended up crashing into a wall.

"Are you two alright?" Mash asked as she saw the smashed zombie girls beside her.

"Lily could not feel the pain but is suffering at the moment!" Lily answered.

"Argh…" Ai moaned.

"We need to go find Saber-san! Maybe she can help us!" Mash suggested, "She is one of the strongest Servants here."

"Lily looked at the Tier list and it suggested Merlin," Lily corrected.

"Never mind that! Let's hurry and find her!" Mash said, "And I know where she is."

…

At the mess hall, Mash, Ai, and Lily burst into the room as they found a certain Servant having and odd meal. She is currently eating Lobster Thermidor a Crevette with a mornay sauce served in a Provencale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with truffle pate, brandy and with a fried egg on top and spam.

"Saber-san! Senpai is at it again!" Mash called.

The former king of knights glared at Mash before seeing the two zombie girls. She took a bite of spam and then summons her golden sword, Excalibur.

"Hold it Saber-san! They are our guest from the idol group Franchouchou!" Mash said.

The king put her weapon down before saying, "I am Arthur, King of the Britons. Some call me Artoria while others call me Altria. You may call me by my class, Saber."

"Wow, she does have the same amount of charisma like a real king!" Lily awed.

"She's not what I expected, but just looking at her makes me want to bow down to her," Ai said.

"My apologies if I seemed threatening to you two," Saber said as she eyed on her food, "I shall deal with Master at this moment."

"You can finish your meal while we wait for Senpai to come here," Mash told the king.

"I insist," Saber said, "Besides, she's here right now."

"Hello there my little Eggplant and Number 3 and 6!" Gudako interrupted as she looks thirsty for destruction.

"Why are you like this?" Ai questioned as she is getting sick of all of this.

"Gacha of course! Gacha! Gacha! 10-roll Gacha! I can't get enough!" Gudako told Ai as she is starting to grow more insane, "Gacha, gacha, gacha! I'm melting!"

"You seriously fail at being a protagonist," Ai ranted, "Especially for someone who is supposed to promote this game!"

"The sad thing about FGO is that it can make anyone go insane through the gacha," Mash lamented.

"Now Altera-san! Blow Chaldea up!" Gudako ordered as Altera appears.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Saber declared as she raised her sword up in the air. A large golden light shined at the sword as the Grand Battle Theme begins to play.

Everyone started to panic as they tried warning Saber and Altera to not do a Noble Phantasm showdown in the mess hall. Mostly due to not wanting to disturb anyone else who is eating besides the destruction that will ensue.

"Exu-calibaaaaaa!" Saber roared.

"Photon Ray!" Altera shouted back.

The two Noble Phantasms clashed with big anime lasers destroying anything near it. This epic moment is so convoluted and odd that the writer got tired and decided to skip to a copped out ending.

"Lily-han, what have I told you about her?" Yuugiri scolded.

Lily and Ai are back at Kokoro's mansion but they brought back not only the free gifts and compensation from their adventure today, but also a Servant to apparently replace Romero. This very Servant was Tamano no Mae, the legendary nine-tailed fox.

"Casko promised to behave!" Lily begged.

"She destroyed many dynasties through sorcery and curses. Who knows what horrors or misfortunes that she will bring about here?" Yuugiri cautioned.

"Mikon! I don't appreciate you telling Lily-sama of my past, Yuugiri-san," Tamamo said, "I supposed that I can go back to Chaldea if you insist."

"I guess you have to go," Lily moaned.

"Please excuse me then," Tamamo said before disappearing to who knows where.

"My apologies Lily-han," Yuugiri said, "I'm just worried for your wellbeing."

"Lily knows that," Lily nodded before showing Yuugiri the doll that she got, "But can Lily keep the doll?"

"Of course!" Yuugiri replied, "I see nothing wrong with it."

"Hooray!" Lily cheered.

Ai in the meanwhile is in the corner, traumatized for what had just transpired. It will take a while for her to recover.

…

Author's note: This chapter was pretty insane. This is literally me trying to incorporate the FGO Radio show, the game itself, and the Learning with Manga series. Some of the quotes and moments are a reference to those. Like Lily's reaction to the Cu Chulainn Alter doll is me trying to adapt her actress' reaction to the doll. Also I felt like adding some Monty Python jokes.

On the side note, there are some actor allusions here like Ai sharing the same actress as Kiyohime and Marie Antoinette, Lily with Nitocris, and Kotaro with Sir Bedivere. Yeah, you heard me right.

To the big FGO fans out there, I do apologize if I had some missed opportunities or mistakes on the series. I am a starting fan of the series and got into it thanks to FGO and a friend. I did finish Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, UBW, the two Heaven's Feel movies, Prisma Illya, and most of the spin offs. I tried my best for this insane chapter.

For now, I might go on hiatus for this fic. Maybe I might write some chapters here and there, but it won't be consistent. As for requests or future chapters, I'm aiming for Yugioh sort of with both the anime and card game, more Bandori, maybe Disneyland or more Smash Bros, or something. No guarantees.

Besides that, see you all soon!


	13. Zombies react to Shin Megami Tensei IV

"Oh my god!" Saki screamed, "I can't believe that they made more of these!"

"Shin Megami Tensei?" Sakura asked, "What's that?"

"One of the best JRPG series!" Saki explained, "It's kind of like Pokemon, but for adults!"

"Lily knows Shin Megami Tensei through the Persona series," Lily chimed in.

"I'm surprised that spin off was even more popular than the main title! That rich manager of ours has good taste! It's as if she had some cosmic force telling her what I like!" Saki squealed.

"This reminds me of the Onmyoji," Yuugiri noted, "Though the protagonists here don't seem to have endured the strict training to becoming one. Especially this man that claims to be a Samurai. He seems new to the job."

"I can't pick one! There's the fourth game of the series where you play as a Samurai who can summon demons," Saki pondered, "Wait, the protagonist in the third game looks really rad!"

"He's just some tattoo boy that's half naked," Lily commented.

"But like… he looks like some half demon badass!" Saki argued.

"You do realize that all he will do is engage anyone in turn-based combat!" Lily reminded.

"But he'll look cool doing that," Saki countered.

"Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV vs. the Soulless Army? That's a mouthful!" Sakura said, "This reminds me of one music video that I think we did."

"Ooooo, classy!" Saki glamour as she found the case for Persona 5, "And to think Joker from Smash Bros is from Persona as well! Finally, this series got some recognition!"

Sakura stared at one case that contains a military man in a strange uniform and a gun, "This doesn't look like something from the series."

Saki looks at the case, "You right! This guy looks too old to be a Megami Tensei protagonist. Though I guess that's why it's called Strange Journey."

"Which one will we play though?" Lily asked.

"I don't know… maybe the fourth one since that looks like the newest one of the main series!" Saki declared.

Saki got out a 3DS and got the game started as the other zombies watched her play. It started to look all creepy and cryptic on how the protagonist is the one who will change the world and all.

"First rule of the Megami Tensei series, Law sucks!" Saki declared, "Angels are pricks and it's better to work with the devil in this series!"

"Well that doesn't sound nice," Sakura said.

"This game isn't nice! It's hard as balls that's challenging and fun for me," Saki explained.

"I'm confused. This place claimed to be the 'Eastern Kingdom of Mikaido, but it looks very European," Yuugiri questioned.

"Everyone here looks Japanese," Sakura noticed.

"It's just a bunch of talking," Lily moaned.

"I'll get to it Shrimpy! And I have to pay attention cause the dialogue matters in the long run to get the best ending!" Saki told the loli.

"Lily would want to strangle you but Lily's not strong enough," Lily threatened.

"So far, I'm liking the characters except for Navarre," Sakura noted, "They all seem nice."

"For a supposed hero, the protagonist seems quiet. Though it's odd that you decide to name him Notey," Yuugiri observed.

"I mean look at his hair, big sis!" Saki pointed, "Who has that sort of hair?!"

The three zombies stared at Saki as the biker zombie asked, "What?"

When they are about to reach to the gameplay, Saki places the 3DS to Sakura of all people as the zombie has a smirk on her face. The protagonist zombie looked confused as she reluctantly took it and asked.

"Okay, why?"

"I know that I can beat this game easy, but I want to see how well you do." Saki explained.

Lily commented, "You just want to make fun of Sakura, don't you?"

"Pretty much," Saki shrugged as Sakura went into the tutorial.

"This seems straightforward, though the smirk thing seems interesting for a JRPG," Sakura said.

"Extra turns for crits and hitting weak spots, that makes things interesting!" Saki said, "We never got that in the first game!"

"Lily feels like this mechanic will be exploited for the worse," the child said.

"Agreed," Yuugiri nodded, "Though who would exploit it is another question."

"Oh no! I died! That quickly! I didn't have a chance to react too!" Sakura complained as she was horribly defeated.

"I'll go get some popcorn because this will be entertaining!" Saki chuckled.

And so, a collection of Sakura dying in game begins as it's often resulted from the same reasons over and over again. Either the enemies keep hitting Sakura's character's weakness to gain extra attacks or Sakura ends up hitting their resistance. Saki shoved popcorn in her mouth as she laughed at every time Sakura kept on dying. Lily ended up laughing with Sakura after realizing how dumb all of this was. Yuugiri was smoking a pipe.

"I can't take this anymore!" Sakura cried, "Even with this demon fusing thing, I just keep on dying!"

"I lost count on how many times you met the ferryboat man!" Saki chuckled.

"I thought the tutorial stage would keep things simple for new players!" Sakura complained until she notices something strange in the game, "The game was set to a high difficulty at first? Why was this not included in the beginning?!"

"The series is notorious for being difficult," Saki explained, "To think you died so many times to the point where the game just took pity on you!"

"No wonder Persona is more popular. Lily heard that anyone can play it fine," Lily noted, "The internet even called it Shin Megami Tensei on training wheels."

"Demon summoning is never an easy task to begin with," Yuugiri said, "I can understand why they made this so difficult."

"It doesn't work that way," Saki said.

"I just want to stop!" Sakura cried, "I thought it would be something like Dragon Quest, but no! It decides to be stupid with me!"

"Let a pro handle this then!" Saki assured as she grabbed the 3DS and continued from where Sakura messed up.

As the game goes on, the three zombie girls were impressed with Saki's gaming skills as she manages to do things with a lot of thought and strategy. You would think she would act rash but this is by far the calmest state the girls see Saki be in. Not only that, they were able to finally see the story which made them confused for the most part.

"Wait, a cave that represents the afterlife leads to a broken-down modern Tokyo?" Yuugiri asked.

"This is getting stupid," Lily sighed.

"That might explain the gun they found," Sakura stated, "Though it's funny that they call it a mystic relic."

"I'm actually liking how things are going," Saki nodded, "But I don't trust Jonathan and Walter. One is definitely the Law Hero and the other is the Chaos Hero. I'm aiming for the best ending that screws the both of them!"

"What's this about law and chaos?" Sakura wondered.

"See, there are two bad endings and one sort of good ending. Either you side with law to keep the status quo or chaos to change the world. Both sides often have pros and cons but the best ending is neutral about it," Saki lectured.

"Gee, seeing Saki giving a lecture and being a know it all is so unnatural," Lily moaned, "And Lily gets it Saki! 'Do you wanna die shrimpy?'"

"Hey!" Saki complained, "Don't be stealing what I was about to say?"

"Then don't make it so obvious on when you will say it!" Lily retorted.

"I am more impressed with how the events will unfold with the conflicting philosophies," Yuugiri smiled as she looks invested in what is going on.

As Saki continued playing, the zombies saw the gritty and sad parts of the game. With ideas of how evil humanity can be, how the so-called status quo is flawed, how changing it will lead to endless violence, and so many hard choices. All of this seen under four hours surprisingly.

"Wow Saki, to think you can overcome all of that so quickly!" Sakura praised.

"Hey now! I got some practice," Saki chucked, "Though the map is confusing sometimes. If only the directions were clearer, I would have gotten through this faster."

"That's one thing Lily can respect you for!" Lily exclaimed, "And insert that annoying thing Saki will say."

"I will have to agree with Lily-han, it does get tiring when you threaten us like that," Yuugiri agreed.

"Oh, quiet you!" Saki hushed as her eyes widen with a grin, "Yes! I did it!"

"It's that man in the wheelchair!" Sakura said.

"Unbiased and… yes! I got the neutral ending!" Saki cheered, "Now to fend off the bosses and I'll be done!"

Much to Saki's demise, she was not done and had to do some extra missions. To make matters worse, it got confusing even after doing all of that.

"Okay so I did everything they ask of me, what else?" Saki complained as she had her character enter a subway, "Ooo a cutscene!"

"Aww, this is kind of heartwarming," Sakura said, "Everyone's all together feeling hopeful."

"Let's just kill Satan!" Saki growled as she got impatient.

With that, Saki ended up going where the game told her to go first and she ended up having to fight an army of angels that act robotic. It gets worse with the boss.

"I thought angels were nice beings! To think they would turn Jonathan into that!" Sakura cried.

"I told you, law sucks!" Saki reminded.

"Lily is in denial that this is an angel!" Lily complained, "Lily knows that they have weirder appearances in other forms of media but this! It's disgusting!"

"At least Satan would look cool and menacing when I face him," Saki assured before she was proven wrong later on.

"This looks worse than the angels!" Sakura whined some more, "And is that Walter on his left hand?!"

"The hell is wrong with him!" Saki fumed.

Yuugiri looked in disgust, "I also agree, but isn't he supposed to be an unpleasant demon?"

"Yeah but the king of darkness and all! The best demon in hell! At least look cool!" Saki argued.

"Kill it with fire!" Lily demanded as Saki used Agidyne or a fire spell.

And so, Saki defeated Lucifer and finally finished the game as she reached the last checkpoint and the final cutscene starts. All of it amount to some giant removing some barrier in the sky revealing sunlight to Tokyo once again.

"That was an experience," Saki huffed.

"I don't think that is much of a happy ending as you told me," Sakura whined.

"To be fair, the alternatives that were implied could be worse," Yuugiri said, "Only two important characters died rather than a huge population according to those alternative futures."

"Lily is getting tired," the zombie loli yawned as she has enough of the shenanigans for the day.

"I shall retire as well," Yuugiri pleaded as she got up and left, "Excuse me."

"So, want to try another one?" Saki asked.

"I don't think I'm in a mood for another one," Sakura sighed.

"Your call," Saki shrugged as she played another one.

…

Authors Notes: Finally, I got this one done as well and sorry if this one seemed rushed. Just so much in life happened but now I got time to work on this. I don't know if the virus is a good or bad thing sometimes but so far, I am leaning towards bad.

I'll try to have a better-quality chapter next time hopefully. Also considering making a fic about Zombieland Saga in a more horror like story.


	14. Zombies react to More Jojo Memes

"Hey guys! A friend of my dad from Italy came to visit you all," Kokoro chirped as she made the announcement to Franchouchou.

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"Something about teaching you all how to be zombies," Kokoro answered.

"Is this necessary?" Junko argued, "All it involves is moaning and groaning. Unless you want it to be genuine."

"I find that offensive," Ai hissed.

"Come on, it would be fun!" Kokoro insisted, "I always wanted to be a zombie, among the other things I want to be!"

"Why not be all of them?" Lily suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Kokoro agreed.

"Let's just get this over with," Saki sighed, "What type of asshole we'll be meeting today?"

Suddenly the door slammed opened with a shining ray of hope smothering everyone. A fabulous man walked in while in a fabulous pose as he went forth and declared.

"You expected an asshole, but it was I, Giorno Giovanna!"

"Oh no!" Sakura shrieked.

"Oh yes, it is I, Giorno. To pay respects to a dear friend of mine who was a zombie at one point, I, Giorno shall guide you all to the truth as zombies with a living soul!" the Gang-Star declared.

"Is this necessary?" Junko whimpered.

"Of course," Giorno insisted, "I, Giorno have heard news of your state of decay, remembering the same decay that Bruno Bucciarati felt before leaving this world! His inability to feel pain, senses depleting, and a weaken body. But his soul was filled with resolve, something that I, Giorno hope to reawaken in you all!"

"Can I join too?!" Kokoro asked.

"Si Signorina," Giorno nodded, "Now then, are you prepared?!"

"No," Sakura bluntly replied.

"Can I leave?" Junko asked.

…

Lesson 1: Poses! 

In a studio, the zombie girls prep themselves for what should have been for dance practice but instead for doing fabulous poses. However, it was not simply to pose like an idol, but "with resolve" according to Giorno.

Sakura did her typical idol pose while looking all fluffy and cute. While most people would enjoy this, clearly not Giorno.

"Non buono. You are restraining yourself to tradition. There is no need to strictly follow those before you," Giorno critique as he showed his example with a pose similar to Sakura but it was more seductive and Jojo.

"That makes sense, but I don't think the fans will like that," Sakura disagreed, "Especially from an idol."

"Have you ever heard of Trish Una; she too is an idol but she never relied solely on what the world wants. She made what was expected of her to something that she can own!" Giorno countered.

"I'll try again," Sakura cringed.

Saki did the classic Caesar pose with her left hand covering a part of her face and slanted to the left. All while she stared with anger.

"Buon giorno!" Giorno praised, "I, Giorno feel the fire in your soul. It is different from resolve; guts I believe is what you call it?"

"Hell yeah, it is!" Saki boasted, "Gonna need it when your part of a gang!"

"I, Giorno hope you never sold drugs to children?" Giorno questioned.

Saki retorted, "That's not how Dorami roll!"

"So, you are a good person," Giorno concluded, "I can tell from your pride in righteousness despite the path you have taken."

Giorno then licks Saki's face and concluded, "This is not the taste of a liar. SAKI NIKAIDO!"

Saki took a deep breath, "Because you are a part of my childhood, I'll let it slide. Just never do that again."

"You have read about my exploits from Rohan Kishibe in the form of manga, correct?" Giorno noticed.

"Of course, they were so lit. Can't believe they were loosely based on real events!" Saki gushed.

Meanwhile, Ai has a bent right arm point up and a bent left arm pointing down with both legs in a dynamic position. She tried to maintain the pose as it was difficult to keep for long.

"Impressive," Giorno approved, "I, Giorno especially like your determination to hold onto it in order to surpass your limits."

Ai then let loose from her pose, "Thank you very much."

Giorno then looked at Tae who is currently doing the Koichi pose as she tries to walk fabulously. The Gang-Star was really impressed from the display as he gave a nod of approval with the brain-dead zombie noticing his praise with a simple nod.

"Tis an example to aspire to," Giorno smile, "Be sure to strive for this resolve!"

"Lily wants to kill the bastard but knows that there's no point," Lily moaned.

"This is really fun!" Kokoro chirped as she stuck one leg back and the other forward with her left arm sticking out.

"Tsurumaki-han, you'll overexert your muscles that way," Yuugiri warned the girl from another franchise.

…

Lesson 2: Speech:

"What a beautiful Duwang! Chew. There must be no other place as pretty as this town. This feels like a picnic."

"Bravo! Bravo!" Giorno teared up, "I, Giorno never cried to so much beauty since the Les Misérables showing in…"

"Hold on! Is no one questioning how Tae-chan is capable of saying all of that?!" Sakura chastised.

"Clearly you are missing the big picture here," Giorno insisted, "Noticed how Yamada-san is regaining her cognitive skills a lot faster."

"You mean to tell me that memes and fab is restoring her mind?" Sakura winced.

"Yes," Giorno nodded, "Konno-san, it's your turn."

Junko gulped, "Uhhhh… my name is Junko Konno and I should be 19 years old but an old lady by now. I used to live in an apartment that seems normal. And I never had a boyfriend. I used to work in the idol business during the Showa region and I usually get home every day at 8pm. I don't smoke but I occasionally drink when no one is looking. I'm in bed by 11pm and made sure I get eight hours of sleep no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed. I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there was no issues at my last checkup in the 80's."

Saki raises an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you telling us your backstory, Disco?"

"I panicked okay! I'm not that good at improvising on the spot!" Junko confessed.

"Di Molto!" Giorno praised, "I, Giorno felt some malice in your words but cannot fault you over that. You are simply speaking from your heart."

Giorno then pulls out a cassette tape from his hands, "Just like in your best albums."

Junko blushed really hard, "Oh! Please stop!"

"Even Lily is afraid!" Lily cried.

"I, Giorno feel the same. Even Speedwagon is afraid. Afraid of what has transpired today if he were to see this," Giorno monologued.

"Why Speedwagon?" Ai asked.

"It was simply a hunch," Giorno replied.

"I am the fucking strong!" Saki gloated.

"My apologies Nikaido-san, Konno-san beat you to it," Giorno said.

…

Lesson 3: Cognitive Thinking

"From this diagram, which appears to be the superior weapon?" Giorno asked.

The screen showed two pictures between some anime looking sword and a steam roller. Sakura was the first to raised her hand and answered.

"It has to be the swords! How can a steamroller even be used as a weapon to begin with?" Sakura answered.

Giorno shook his head, "Wrong! A steamroller is the perfect weapon for combat. Even someone as despicable as my father knows that."

Giorno then presented a clip from the courtesy of the Speedwagon Foundation showing a monster of a man on the ground waiting for impending doom. Then suddenly a giant steamroller appears with another giant man slamming it down onto the man on the ground. This was clearly a recording from the battle between Jotaro Kujo and DIO Brando.

"_ROADA ROLLA DA!" Dio roared._

_Jotaro quickly reacted as his stand Star Platinum appears and punches the contraption. However, even the monster of a 17-year-old knows that it was pointless._

"_ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"_

_DIO mocked, "It's too late! You cannot escape!"_

"_MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"_

"No more! I cannot stand that man!" Sakura broke down.

"Yes, my father is a vile stain of Earth but he was rid of. However, his influence still stands and I, Giorno do plan to stop it!" Giorno declared.

"Man, that was really badass," Saki squealed.

"Again, again!" Kokoro cheered.

"It was interesting to say," Yuugiri marveled, "To think such evil existed at one point."

"With that, our lesson is almost over as I, Giorno hope this song shall awaken your senses," Giorno said as he played a familiar tune for us Jojo fans.

"Ayayayayayayayayayaya!"

The music boomed through the room as the zombie and their odd manager tried to keep hold of their seats. They are awakened of course, but not from what Giorno had in mind.

"Can you turn it down?!" Junko asked.

"It's very noisy, Giorno-san!" Yuugiri added.

"I, Giorno could not hear your properly for your awakening appears to be too much for the living as well!" Giorno replied as he barely heard the zombie girls.

The Gang-Star had no choice but to turn it off as he cried, "GOLD EXPERIENCE REQUIEM!"

Giorno's stand appear as Giorno commands it, "Negate the cause of the sound to zero!"

The stand roared, "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! WRRYYYYYYYY" as he punches the source of the sound. Silencing it rather than just turning it off. The zombie girls and their manager could not see the stand but are aware of its actions.

"Before I, Giorno make my departure, I, Giorno have a song for you girls for your next concert. It was approved by your manager and a lot of work went to getting you the rights to sing this," Giorno offered as he passed a music sheet to Sakura.

"Sono chi no Sadame?" Sakura wondered.

"This song doesn't sound idol like at all," Lily stated.

"Whoa, it does sound badass," Saki grinned.

"I do find the themes of this song to be fascinating," Yuugiri pondered.

"I don't know how our audience will feel about this," Junko moaned.

"Let's just get this over with," Ai said, "They went through all that trouble just to get this to us."

"Ahhhh," Tae said.

Giorno then proceed to leave the room, "Until then, Ari Ari Ari Ari Ari Arrivederci!"

As the Gang-Star left, the zombie girls start to reflect on what had just happened today. Only left with the conclusion that it was really bizarre.

…

One concert later:

Sakura stared into the horizon as she grew more afraid of what she just saw. Struggling to ask, "Did that just happen?"

"Wow," Saki chuckled, "I can't believe that we got people so pumped up today!"

"But the amount of muscle they gained is so unnatural," Ai argued, "I know this song is from a weird anime but to think it made them all like this."

"That was an eventful concert," Yuugiri giggled, "I could never expect these turns of events."

"I want to go home," Junko cried as parts of "Roundabout" by Yes plays.

-To be continued-

Author's Notes: After watching a stream with friends of Jojo, I decided to make another chapter on Jojo. Especially with how much fun I had with the previous one. When thinking about anime of the fall of 2018, I sometimes think of Giorno trying to show the other anime of the time on how to be fabulous.

And yes, Junko's monologue is a reference to Yoshikage Kira's monologue with some alterations to fit her character.


	15. Zombies React to Return of the LD

"No!" Sakura cried.

"Come on! We need to learn a thing or two from our brethren," Saki pleaded.

"But we're nothing like them," Sakura argued, "And that melted zombie… he's so scary."

Tae simply waved hello to the box art.

"This isn't a movie made by George Romero!" Ai exclaimed, "That's a surprise."

"Apparently it has to do with the trademark of the term 'living dead'," Lily exclaimed.

"It's a classic!" Saki said, "It's the first zombie movie that established that we eat brains!"

"You know that we don't, right?" Sakura asked.

The movie that Saki suggested that they watch is the 'Return of the Living Dead'. Besides the reasons Saki gave, the girls were already familiar with 'Night of the Living Dead'. Heck, Kotaro showed it to them a few months ago just to instill fear in them about the public.

"Just because I'm the Showa idol, doesn't mean I'm into everything 80's related. This definitely came out way after my death. I was never even into these kinds of movies," Junko said.

"Saki, your making Junko uncomfortable," Ai said.

"Oh, come on! If this happened in real life, we'll fit right in!" Saki retorted.

"I admit that I find this film to be unsettling," Yuugiri commented.

"This was requested in our ongoing live reaction series on YouTube, we might as well," Sakura sighed, "Even if Kotaro is no longer with us."

…

"Man, this really takes me back," Saki reminiscent, "Some members of my gang used to have jobs and we have to wait for them until we can party."

"It's just people working at a medical supply store and some gang. Please keep being this simple," Sakura hoped as she watches the scenes that introduces the characters.

"Oh no, not these people. They're the type who would bully me back in the day, even after being famous," Junko whimpered.

"It's okay Junko, they're not here to hurt you now," Ai assured.

"Wait, Night of the Living Dead exist in this movie?" Lily asked as she saw the scene where two of the characters discussed about weird things.

"I would not be surprised if that is something that the government would hide from us," Ai said.

"F*ck the police!" Saki exclaimed.

"Saki!" Sakura scolded.

"Can it, egghead!" Saki scoffed.

The zombie girls finally got to the part where one of the characters ends up breaking one of the canisters by accident. Releasing the gases and causing the zombies to raise from the dead. At least the ones in the warehouse after seeing the punks complaining about waiting.

"I doubt this is how we came back to life," Ai stated.

"Poor doggy!" Junko cried as she saw the zombified half dog.

"To think science is capable of sorcery after all," Yuugiri said.

"It's still science," Ai corrected, "Just the crazy kind."

"Look, there's Tae's cousin!" Saki mocked.

Tae waved hello to said fictional cousin.

"What? A hit in the head doesn't work?" Sakura shook.

"I doubt it applies to us," Ai said, "But now the biggest problem is how will the protagonist stop these zombies if they are this invincible."

The zombie girls then see the part where the punks started partying in the graveyard and one of them started to strip. Yuugiri covered up Lily's eyes as the zombie loli just shrug and allowed it. Junko looked in disgust while Saki looked with a sense of nostalgia. Sakura was more surprised while Ai just looks disappointed.

"Disgraceful. Doing that in a burial ground? Even the most drunken lords had more refine than these people," Yuugiri denounced, "I may have gotten in many kinky situations but I do them either indoors or somewhere not as sacred."

"Even I have to agree with Yuugiri! This is so wrong in so many levels! First they break into a graveyard and now this!" Junko agreed, "I really hope those punks get what they deserved!"

"You kidding me! My old gang used to do stuff like this back in the day. Though never a graveyard from what I remembered. It's often under a bridge or something," Saki chuckled.

"Lily can tell what's going on anyways since Lily once starred in a movie with punks like these," Lily recalled.

"Still, it's kind of strange that this was a thing," Sakura said.

The scene eventually reached to the part where the men in the medical supply company proceeds to a crematorium to burn the zombie that they just sawed apart. Followed with a strange exchange between the characters Burt and Ernie.

"Well, that was strange," Ai said, "At least they got rid of the zombie."

"Is it me or are those two men not looking so good?" Sakura asked, "Their skin look so pale."

"Must be those chemical," Ai answered, "Still, I'm getting this feeling that they are going to turn into zombies."

"One of them is hard to kill but two more? That must be really scary," Sakura shuddered.

Eventually, they reached the scene that made into zombie history and established how zombies eat brains. With much horror getting into the zombie girls themselves as they meet the Tarman

"Brains!" Tarman said.

"So that's where the whole brains thing come from!" Junko exclaimed.

"Huh, normally creatures like us would be more into the flesh or souls. Though I suppose that some yokai are into organs such as the brain,"

"Okay, this one really reminds me of Tae! Kind of thing this dude and her would make a good couple!" Saki mocked.

"Buh-buh-brains!" Tae moaned.

"Brains!" Tarman repeated as he sat near Tae.

"What the hell?" Saki sputtered.

Tae was in fact sitting next to the Tarman as they both are in each other arms. Ai quickly paused the film to settle this random turn of events. Sakura said her goodbyes to any fans watching and turned off the camera since there were technical difficulties at the moment.

"Where did he come from?" Sakura blurted as the Tarman stared at the other zombie girls.

"Lll-LOVE!" Tae groaned.

"Oh crap! I was just joking but to think you and that zombie are actually into each other!" Saki shouted before getting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not one to judge but we should accept the fact that Tae-han found some love in her afterlife," Yuugiri advised.

"How do these fictional characters keep appearing out of nowhere and breaking all continuity in our reality?" Ai questioned, "First Jojo's Bizarre Adventure being real and adapted twice by a mangaka and one of his characters. And now this!"

"Lily thinks all of this stems back much before that," Lily remembered.

"How did he get in here to begin with?" Sakura asked.

"I guess that manager of ours invited him in because of course she would," Ai assumed, "But this is really bad! We were live and people know that Tae is now in a relationship!"

"Hold on! We're supposed to be on the clear for these kinds of things since no one wants to date a zombie!" Junko said.

"There are still some sick people out there who would!" Ai corrected.

Lily just stared at the girls as she just took out her phone, "Lily gets the feeling that no one wants to watch the movie anymore so Lily will just look at the summary to get her fill."

"It's only worse since Tae-chan is everyone's favorite!" Sakura panicked.

"I think we should just make another video to say that Tae is just friends with this dude and doesn't know any better," Ai suggested, "She isn't that smart you know."

Ai got up and held the hands of both Tarman and Tae while Sakura followed suit with the camera. They just hoped that they can make an apology video in time before there is public outcry for this insanity.

"More brains!" Tae and Tarman groaned as they were dragged away.

"I think I have enough for tonight as well," Junko said as she left the couch.

All that is left is Yuugiri, Saki, and Lily who either did not feel much about the situation or are able to remained calm the entire time. Lily though found something that the three can react to.

"Oh god," Lily shuddered, "We may need to see this scene."

Lily fast forward to the scene where the main protagonists strapped a zombie that was ripped in half and appeared like an animatronic. The zombie was interrogated and for some odd reason, this zombie can talk. The chilling part of this scenes was when the zombie explained why they eat brains.

"Lily found out that these zombies are actually smart like us but are hungry for brains," Lily explained as she went back to one scene where one of the zombies tricked some paramedics to send in more of them as a trap.

Yuugiri for the first time since the start of the film looked terrified, "To think they been suffering this entire time and eating brains to diminish the pain. That is a frightening revelation if I do say so myself."

"Wow… I always thought that zombies eat people just for the heck of it but that is just messed up," Saki shivered, "Being aware of all of that no less."

"Lily has the bad feeling that maybe all zombies have been suffering from this and we're lucky that we got fried squid," Lily agreed.

"For all the raunchiness of this film, I will give them credit for showing something so unsettling," Yuugiri said.

"This really reminds me of a friend of mine dealing with drug withdrawal. She literally had similar symptoms minus the brains part," Saki sadly added, "If this is a metaphor for drugs, it sure is doing a good job at that!"

"Now I wonder how will this movie end," Yuugiri cautioned.

The remaining zombies just watched the ending where a missile was launched into the town. The ashes from the attack raises from the sky and takes the form of rain where the whole thing starts all over again.

Saki looked at the ending with a shocked and impressed look, "Wow, this movie really keeps me surprised for how messed up it is."

"We should watch the movie in full next time without any unfortunate interruptions," Yuugiri suggested.

"Lily felt that this movie is good on some aspects but Lily doubt the others would appreciate it," Lily concluded, "Though that Tarman really killed the vibe for us to just watch the scenes we skipped."

…

Author's notes: I can't believe I got lazy for a month and life gave me more to contemplate. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one if I don't get lazy might be on Rick and Morty. Then again, I have the habit of changing my mind last minute. Also I had to reduce the name of the chapter title due to character limit.


	16. Zombies react to Rick and Morty

Warning: Rick and Morty as portrayed in this fic is not for the faint of heart. But you're here so might as well. Just warning you all that it gets dumb here.

"Rick and Morty?" Sakura asked, "I guess we can watch some cartoons from America."

"It's apparently really popular in America!" Lily chirped.

"At least we can react to something that seems friendly," Junko hoped, "I didn't think we had a chance to watch something for kids since Cinderella."

"Uh…, it doesn't look like it's for kids," Lily warned.

"I mean animation for adults is a thing but I doubt a story about a boy with his scientific grandpa is going to be for adults," Junko doubted.

"I still have a bad feeling about this," Sakura moaned.

…

From the first impression, it did not go so well for Junko and Sakura. They have witness what Rick and Morty for what it is, a crude but funny adult cartoon with a cynical view of life. Lily at least enjoys it.

"I thought this was a kid's show!" Junko complained, "Sure there were some adult themes in the anime from my time but this is just too much!"

"This is just so cruel! The grandpa is drunk and now he has a bomb?" Sakura asked.

"They talk so funny," Lily giggled.

"It just sounds more annoying," Sakura disagreed, "Is there a Japanese dub?"

"I doubt it makes much of a difference with the dialogue here," Junko sighed, "Going in this, I expect something like Doraemon. This is no Doraemon!"

"How is this even popular?" Sakura complained as she now sees the scene where Morty starts dreaming over his crush, "Not even the kid is so innocent!"

"I had so much hope for him!" Junko whined, "He was meant to be the boy with a good heart!"

"Nah, he's Morty Smith," Lily giggled, "Lily watched some episodes on Lily's own time and you'd be surprised with what type of stuff this show has."

"Like experimenting on dogs?" Junko worried.

Lily giggled some more, "That's next episode where they made their dog smart and said dog turned evil while asking where are its…"

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as they reached to the part where a student froze and then shattered by accident.

"Can we stop?" Junko begged, "Lately we been watching stuff that's so crude and vulgar. Can we at least avoid any more of that?"

"Awww, just look at the colorful world Rick and Morty are traveling in!" Lily complained.

"I guess it's unique," Sakura commented.

"Not really my cup of tea. It looks kind of gross with some of these creatures," Junko complained, "And poor Morty! His legs are all broken!"

"Don't worry, Rick got this," Lily assured.

"He just went through a portal and got a cure," Junko ranted, "If he wanted those seeds so badly, he could have just used that portal to get them himself! There is no need to drag Morty in this even though his school is horrible!"

"Eww! Now Morty needs to shove those seeds up his butt to get pass security?!" Sakura shouted, "Alright! Junko is right! We need to stop!"

Sakura grabbed the remote and turns off the TV much to Lily's demise. All the zombie loli can do is puff her cheeks and cross her arms.

Tae suddenly appears to say, "We should stop rage quitting these things. It just shows that the writer of this fic is too lazy to do a full reaction of something."

"Tae-chan! Can you please be consistent on whether you are awake or not? You always seem smart in the most random of times!" Sakura pouted.

"Ugh," Tae moaned as a way to say no before she leaves. Only to make this more awkward than it should be.

"How about we react to Frozen?" Junko suggested while changing the subject, "I've been meaning to watch this and we can get Ai to join."

"You just want Ai here because you are into her," Lily stated, "There's no need to hide that fact anymore."

"It's not like that!" Junko exclaimed, "I just relate to her in certain things."

Suddenly a green portal appeared which brought upon fear to both Sakura and Junko. Lily however seemed excited to the two people that came out of the portal. It's Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith.

"Alright [burp] Morty! Here we are! A place with zombie anime girls without that crazy m-manager, Morty!" Rick said.

"D-do I have to, Rick?" Morty complained, "I know that I'm desperate but I'm not that desperate. I-I'm really tired from running away from that crazy asshole!"

"See that pink hair one over there, [burp]! That one is as pathetic as you, Morty!" Rick suggested.

"Hey!" Sakura whined.

"I don't think she's interested," Morty said, "I don't want to be a necrophiliac."

"Don't worry Morty! None of this is canon, Morty! If we back out right now, we are only doing a disservice to ourselves for not going [burp] too far!" Rick burped.

"I guess, but can we ask her at least?" Morty asked.

"Fine," Rick sighed, "She's just going to reject you anyways."

"Hold on! I will never agree to you doing that to me!" Sakura argued.

"Your friend Yuugiri said you are all open because Japanese Idol crap or something," Rick explained.

"We really need to have Yuugiri understand what it means to be an idol again," Junko sighed, "Honestly, why are you involving us with Morty's… private life?"

"Just say sex you stupid zombie," Rick answered, "Morty's sex life is w-what happen when depression decided to be a sexual predator but only getting it's balls cut off. Every time he tries to get the girl, it's always trouble!"

"Oh boy! A recap!" Lily cheered.

"You got that right!" Rick agreed.

"How bad can it be?" Sakura asked.

"He once tried using a love potion on his girlfriend only to f*ck up the world so hard that we have to move to another dimension. Bought a sex doll and ended up with a Gazorpazorp for a son. The list goes on and I decided to have him get a zombie girlfriend, hoping that nothing can go wrong," Rick explained, "It might be dirty, but at least nothing bad will happen when he f*ck a zombie! Except for him to getting sick from doing so. But who cares!"

"I-I don't want to get sick!" Morty whined.

"What if I told you that I'm just joking with you?" Rick asked.

"Are you?" Morty replied.

"Of course, I am Morty! Do you honestly think that I'd make you f*ck a zombie?! That's just gross! Why did you even bring me out here to begin with? I'm not into that and I never have done that!" Rick answered.

"Oh, don't you go back on what you just said!" Sakura roared, "I only need one episode to know how horrible of a grandfather you are! You always drag Morty to random stuff and he gets the shaft for it!"

"Clearly, you haven't seen the episodes where Rick gets soft and showed his good grandpa side despite being a wreck," Lily argued, "Of course Rick will deny it and trying to stay edgy."

"Damn right you are," Rick agreed, "I think I like you zombie kid. Not in that way."

"None taken," Lily said.

"So, we're stuck with a Tsundere old man and his insecure grandson and this is considered to be one of America's greatest shows?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Morty replied, "It's pretty much a thing between us that we're used to."

"Morty and I can seem rocky but we're family! I don't need to have a damn talk about how I raise my grandson! Not from my daughter and not from Jerry. Especially Jerry because he can go jump off a cliff and no one will notice. You know why? Jerry sucks!" Rick explained.

"I think I'm glad that I don't have grandkids," Junko whimpered, "Otherwise I could relate. Horribly."

"I don't think you'd be as bitter as him though," Sakura added.

"Well good night everybody! This is a badly done Rick and Morty joke for the day!" Rick said before he opened another portal, "Come on Morty. Time to get you laid with gangster idols."

"What?" Morty cried.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Rick joked.

The two cameo characters left this universe, leaving the three zombie idols to contemplate what just happened. Lily proceeds to continue episode 1 of Rick and Morty as the duo in show are currently running away from some bug guards. Sakura and Junko just say next to Lily as they continue watching whatever nonsense is on.

…

Author's notes:

Being a student is very different from finally being in the adult world. Been through some really sad moments in my life and it gotten worse due to current events. I only wish you all well.

Disclaimer, just because you give me requests does not mean I will do it. Most of the reasons range from not interested, I don't know that much on your requests, or you are bothering me. I also rather you all not PM me unless it's for an interview or if you got questions.

Next chapter will be a surprised or based on whatever I'm feeling IDK.


	17. Zombies react to Video Games Again!

Persona 5:

Saki was currently playing Persona 5 on the PS4 while slouching on the couch. Humming to the tunes of the soundtrack while indulging herself with the gameplay. Meanwhile, Ai was walking by as she stares at the former biker being her gamer self.

"YOU NEVER SEE IT COMING!" Saki said as she did a head bang. "You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes!"

"You know, I wonder what's all this ruckus is all about." Ai said.

"Only one of the best JRPGs of all time! This isn't even the updated version and it's seriously bopping!" Saki said with excitement written all over her eyes.

"Mind telling me the premise?" Ai asked.

"It stars a silent protagonist who was indicted by some shady ass man! Now on probation, he tries to live his normal life only to run into more shady situations like a pedophile of a gym teacher. But one day, he ended up in another world with some guy and gained the manifestation of his inner rebellious spirit called a Persona! Now as a Phantom Thief with some friends, he goes out right the wrongs while being bad ass!" Saki said.

"Of course, you would be into that sort of thing," Ai said. "Besides being this macho man stealing stuff, what makes this game so special?"

Saki took a moment to make an internal list and said. "Hmm, he's sexy, the characters are great, love the story, the life simulator is…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Life simulator and you! That does not sound right," Ai said.

"I don't see a problem with that," Saki said.

"It's odd enough that you are really tactical with turn-based games and explain it seriously but for you to be this into a life simulator is crossing the line. Next, you'll tell me that you are in love with puzzle games and table top games!" Ai said.

Saki snickered as she gave Ai a silly look and said, "Pretty much!"

"Something about this feels so out of character," Ai said as she sat on the couch and watch Saki play Persona 5. At some point, she saw the main character doing an imposing gesture at the enemy. "God, the main character is acting like an arrogant prick!"

"I know! Joker is such an amazing protagonist with little words! You got to give it to the developers for the standing animations and thought put into the dude!" Saki said. "It gives him so much character."

"Though the more I look at him… he…" Ai said while blushing. "I guess that's why he's called Joker."

Saki went and pat Ai on the back, "I know. He's so hot that he makes me straight!"

"Wait, what?" Ai asked.

"We don't question Shrimpy for her thing and you don't question mine!" Saki said with a threatening look.

"From the looks of it, the gameplay looks like from that one game you played before," Ai said as she quickly changed the topic.

"It's just a spin off series of the Megami Tensei game that gotten more popular than the main games," Saki said, "Frankly, I can see the appeal. Especially with the life simulation part."

"I assume it's for choosing who you want to date," Ai said.

"Not only that. There is also balancing your bonds and social confidants, studying for school, developing your skills, and other story stuff. However, it's all under a time limit so I have to plan my activities carefully. Hanging out with friends can take up an afternoon and going through the palaces takes up a day all because the damn cat makes me go to sleep. To make matters worse, Joker can get arrested if I fail!"

"That's a lot to manage," Ai said.

"After I finish this palace, I would need to hang out with Ryuji or Skull while spending the night with Joker's homeroom teacher," Saki said, "I like Ryuji but something feels off about him."

"That teacher part sounds so wrong," Ai said.

"It's what you'd expect and I am aiming to get the best Valentine ending where Joker cheats on every single girl!" Saki said with an ominous grin.

"I doubt the actual canon will make him that much of a degenerate," Ai said. "Though the fact that this is possible to do in game is really messed up."

"The game isn't exactly all black and white in terms of morality," Saki said.

"At least I'd expect the protagonist to have some form of moral compass!" Ai said. "God. I really worried for our manager wanting to invite these people into this house."

"I really don't get her. She's more focused on her band and doing whatever instead of idol stuff," Saki said. "Though just adding random themes of happiness is the best she can do."

"I'd expect her to be very busy with her things but she at least gets the job done," Ai said. "A lot more lenient than Kotaro."

The game then played a really calm and jazzy song as Joker went to his home in a café. It was so soothing that it made both Saki and Ai hummed to the tone of it as Saki made the protagonist call his homeroom teacher for maid service.

"Wow, the music in this game is really good!" Ai said.

"I know right! The battle theme was lit but just everywhere you go in the game it sounds so cool!" Saki said, "Even just taking a test sounds so cool!"

"You know what, I'm interested in trying this game when you're done!" Ai said.

"You sure? I did spoil some parts of the game," Saki said.

Ai sighed with her head looking down, "I might as well just watch."

"It's still a cool game to do just that," Saki said.

"Yeah," Ai said. "I wonder what other game could be better than this."

"Maybe the updated one. You could try that version!" Saki said, "I heard it's very different from the original!"

"Maybe I should look into it later," Ai said, "Though I have heard that there are other games that Persona 5 was competing against at the time like NiER Automata, Super Mario Odyssey, or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild."

"Oh right! Those games! I should really try them out later! Especially Super Mario Odyssey," Saki said. "Definitely would be funny to see how Marshmallow would react to it."

"Junko is still traumatized from playing the first game," Ai said.

"Oh right," Saki said. "Still would be funny to see though."

…

Super Mario Odyssey:

"You do what to people?!" Junko asked.

"So instead of taking up mushrooms, you possess people with a demonic hat? COOL!" Saki said.

"No! Not cool!" Junko said, "That poor frog."

"Now you can jump much higher!" Ai said as she tried to cheer the Showa zombie up.

"But that frog," Junko said as Ai patted her back.

At the couch, Junko was playing Super Mario Odyssey while Saki and Ai sat with her. As expected, Junko was struggling at playing the game and it's just the tutorial. It was only through Saki's guidance where she had an idea of how the game works.

"So, I whip Mario's hat to that pole next?" Junko asked as she flicks the remote.

Suddenly Mario turned into electricity as he went to New Donk City. Leaving both Ai and Junko with distain from the suspense of disbelief. However, Saki had a different point of view on the matter.

"Whoa! Mario really has gone a long way from before! I wonder how the games before this can top all of this!" Saki said.

"I don't think that's how possession works," Ai said.

"It's Mario," Saki said. "No need to think about it so hard."

"Just no Saki. I dealt with so much nonsense as of late. I rather not add more," Junko said.

Now arriving into New Donk City, this was an opportunity to explore the place, gather coins, try out some of Mario's skills, or just complain about the place. Either or just works, even though the girls should just play the game.

"I though Mario is a fantasy game," Junko said.

"It is," Saki said.

"To be fair, seeing Mario in a modern-day city is surreal but he has been in games that involved plumbing," Ai said.

"This can only mean one thing, GRAND THEFT MARIO!" Saki said as she took the control off of Junko.

"Saki, NOOOOO!" Junko said as she is powerless against the former biker.

"And I'll be taking that!" Saki said as she possessed a vehicle and begin causing chaos all around New Donk City.

The once friendly Fat Italian Plumber is now a chaotic force of nature. Platforming around the city, hurting anyone in his way, and possessing anything in sight. Luckily this was a Nintendo game so the chaos is not that bad.

"Why is it called Grand Theft Mario?" Junko asked.

"It's a play on words for the game series called Grand Theft Auto. Something about playing as gangsters stealing cars and all," Ai said.

"I am no video game fan but I do no approve of this!" Junko said.

"Can it, Marshmallow!" Saki said.

Suddenly, Tae came into the room with a laptop and cable. She plugged in the cable into the dock of the Nintendo Switch while using said laptop. The three awakened zombies stared at Tae as they wonder what is going on with her.

"Oi! Tae! Mind moving out of the way?!" Saki asked.

"Honestly, Tae is becoming more unpredictable by the day," Ai said.

The TV screen suddenly went static as the game froze and glitched out. Tae just stood there with a dull expression while everyone else looked more concerned and shocked.

"TAE!" Ai said. "NO!"

"Thank god that's over! Now I think we are done for the day," Junko said.

"Wait… is that what I think this is?" Saki asked as the screen cleared up.

Super Mario Odyssey was now Super Grand Theft Mario Odyssey much to everyone's surprise. The Legendary Tae Yamada simply added a mod to the game to make it be what Saki desired.

"AWW! THANK YOU, TAE-CHAN!" Saki said as she went for the hug.

"Gahh," Tae said.

Thus, the chaos continued as Saki played the mod. There was more killing, robbing, and destruction all around. New Donk City must now fear Mario as Saki made the plumber do what he does best but with more mayhem all around. All while Ai and Junko looked at the game with dismay and disappointment.

"I'm leaving," Junko said.

"I need to come with you too," Ai said.

The two zombies left Saki to her devices, leaving the biker zombie alone with the Legendary Tae Yamada. At least there was some company after all that had happened.

…

Plants vs Zombies:

"NO!" Sakura said. "After being a zombie for who knows how long, I am slowly developing a fear of plants! I don't want to be afraid of cherry blossoms!"

At the moment, Sakura and Yuugiri are sharing a tablet and playing Plants vs Zombies for their reaction youtube channel. It was requested as a joke or out of spite. Either way, the long wait for a reaction is here.

"I doubt a bonsai tree will try to kill us," Yuugiri said. "Though possessed ones or the yokai variety would."

"You are not helping," Sakura said as she set up the sunflowers to gain some energy in the game.

"I personally find this form tower defense to be charming in its own way. Very useful if this were real," Yuugiri said. "Granted, we would need to train the plants to not harm us."

"Still, I'm worried that some cute flower will try to kill us," Sakura said as she added a Chomper in the front lines that went to chomp on some zombies.

"My apologies Sakura-han. I simply find this game to be cute," Yuugiri said. "Especially the

"It is and I would have loved it when I was alive," Sakura said. "Lily might like it too but the others might be offended. I would not know how Tae-chan will feel about this."

"Funny thing about that, Tae-han did set up a botanic defense garden outside against a threat that plagues this mansion," Yuugiri said.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"Please follow me," Yuugiri said as she led Sakura to a window.

Outside, there was a war against zombies, fanboys, necrophiliacs, others, or all of the above with plants as part of the mansion's line of defense. Sakura's eyes bulge to see that the game she is playing is being depicted realistically outside.

"Why?!" Sakura asked.

"It started last night with some thumps near my room. I consulted our manager and she consulted her servants and Tae-han. It then led to this," Yuugiri said.

"I see zombies, kind of expected this. Especially from the rumors," Sakura said as she found a pair of binoculars to have a better look. "Wait, what the heck is that thing?!"

"I believe he calls himself Kuroto Dan Deus or Kamen Rider Gemn. The Dangerous Zombie. I guess he counts," Yuugiri said, "Though I only assumed that is the case from all of his screaming."

"Is that Lily's servant as well?!" Sakura asked again. "There's also our manager's band and her friends at school. Oh god! They are being ripped to shreds! How do we explain this to Kokoro-chan?! Oh no! One of our fans was shot by a plant too! Poor kid!"

"Honestly that fox should give up," Yuugiri said. "Oh, there's also the metal heads from our first concert… but they are no more."

"This isn't just Plants vs Zombies. It's a war against the world! Who even cause all of this?!" Sakura asked.

From afar is a man riding on a chariot as he struggles to get through the plants. The potatoes were in the way as a barricade with the seeds tearing the vehicle apart. The rider himself is none other than…

"KOTARO-SAN!" Sakura said with much surprise.

"YOU STUPID ZOMBIES! YOU BELONG TO ME!" Kotaro said as he rallied everyone to fight against the plants, "EVERYONE! WE MUST FIGHT FOR THOSE STUPID ZOMBIES!"

"FOR THE STUPID ZOMBIES!" the crowd said as they roared and charged forward despite the fact that they are in a huge disadvantage.

"Huh, so that's what the potatoes do," Sakura said while looking more dead than Tae. "They act as a barrier. I thought they did nothing."

"Are you feeling well Sakura-han?" Yuugiri asked.

"I'm fine. I'll just keep playing this game," Sakura said as she went back inside and used what she saw as a reference in her future playthroughs. She did finish the game easily as a result.

…

Author's notes: There! I did a Persona and Plants vs Zombies chapter and added a Mario in it. I know it's not Persona 3 but still. I assure you all that I was not taking any drugs when writing this chapter and had a month contemplating about my life. I just wrote what I felt was funny and went with it. Especially after all that has happened so far since the last time, I posted a chapter.

At first, I was considering in ending the series due to how the reviews and messages I have been getting seems discouraging. It used to be just requests but then it felt forced upon me. When writing this chapter, I regained my mojo and understood why I loved writing these chapters. I needed a way to vent out really random and stupid stuff. So, I decided to continue whatever I felt like and may lead up to a possible big Fate/Stay Night chapter where the zombie girls will react to the entire series, at least the anime. No guarantees.

Also yes, I recently binged Kamen Rider Ex-Aid with friends and just had to reference our meme lord Kuroto Dan with the fact that he is a "Dangerous Zombie". Emphasis on "Dangerous". And yes, Kotaro has the same actor as Ryuji in the Japanese version of Persona 5.

See you all soon.


	18. Zombies react to Pokemon

While the chaos reigns outside, Franchouchou is trying to hide from potential conflict and trying to find something to do while it blows over. However, the zombies are facing a big issue that gets in the way.

"Okay, we need to make some rules," Sakura said. "First off, Saki cannot make any suggestions."

"Why not?" Saki asked.

"Things have been really stressful as of late and I rather not get involved in more horrors that is modern media!" Sakura said.

"No Puella Magi Madoka Magica?" Lily asked.

"Is it something scarring?" Sakura asked.

"Ehh…" Lily said as she tried to find an appropriate answer.

"If you have to think too hard on it, it's best not to watch that," Sakura said. "Sorry Lily-chan."

"Lily doubt any of us is willing to handle the twist in the show or the Rebellion Story that came out after Lily's death," Lily said.

"How about something from Disney?" Junko asked. "I doubt that it will not be innocent."

From outside, there was a giant Mickey Mouse flying above and said, "Vengeance will be mine! You are all ants and I am your destroyer. Ha ha!"

"Nevermind," Junko said with disappointment.

"Is this it? Is nothing sacred?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much," Lily said. "Even when Lily was alive when humanity is showing some cracks."

"I'm more curious as to how Kotaro is back from the dead!" Ai said. "All while gathering this army for some odd reason!"

"Let's see some of the comments we got on our videos to see what people want us to react," Sakura said as she grabbed a laptop and started typing to check the comments. One of them requested a reaction on "High School of the Dead".

"High School of the Dead? Pass! Especially two of the characters look like they are from Sword Art Online," Lily said.

"What's wrong with Sword Art Online?" Sakura asked.

"It's personal preference but Lily thought the protagonist is boring but the anime itself got some good stuff," Lily said. "However, it did influence some bad clichés in anime. Lily is not sure if that is the case since Lily only looked it up when trying to see what modern anime is like."

"Oh right," Ai said. "That thing. Honestly I remember hearing stuff about High School of the Dead and it's okay but the boob physics are questionable."

"Boob physics?" Junko asked. "Is this a porno? I rather we don't watch a porno."

"I been through worse," Yuugiri said as she puffed some smoke. "Especially that one time when I got involved with the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Specifically, with Shinken Green. The stuff we did was so much that Lily-han should not be in the same house to hear it."

"Whoa, you screwed with the green ranger, big sis?" Saki asked, "Especially, having it be hardcore?"

"He was a wild fellow but a mighty samurai regardless," Yuugiri said. "I wonder how are their descendants."

"We could watch some Super Sentai to find out," Saki said.

"How about no?" Sakura said. "Besides, you probably only want to watch it just to talk about Yuugiri's sex life."

"Come on Egghead! Aren't you curious about that too?" Saki asked.

"No!" Sakura said.

"I don't mind honestly. In fact, I do gossip with friends in my younger years," Yuugiri said. "There was a time where…"

"We're supposed to be talking about High School of the Dead," Ai said as she tried to remind everyone.

"I rather not watch anything involving killing zombies or boob physics," Junko said.

"Sorry about that," Ai said. "It's all that show got besides a gun crazy nerd and an insane cult from a deranged teacher. Other than that, it's your typical zombie survival anime with big boobs."

Junko was looking at the comments as one of them mentioned of a certain Chris Yukine and said. "I look like a certain anime character?"

"Let me see," Sakura said as she typed up the name.

"Something tells me that I should be the one typing, but I'll let Sakura handle it," Ai said.

"Huh, she does look like me. A bit more angular looking but very similar to me. She also can fight in some battle dress thing," Junko said.

"Kind of reminds me of Saint Seiya," Saki said. "Except well, it's mostly girls from what I'm looking at."

"Oh look! We can just react to Pokemon! Just see how Pokemon changed throughout the years!" Sakura said.

"Ah hell ya! I'm down for this!" Saki said.

"Something tells me that this will not end well," Ai said.

"Lily is excited but scared at the same time!" Lily said.

"I was curious about this Pocket Monster that everyone is into," Yuugiri said.

"Please be something cute and innocent for once," Junko said.

"Argh," Tae said.

"First off, let's introduce Junko-chan and Yuugiri-san the mascot of the series, Pikachu!" Sakura said. "I felt that going into the games right now is a bad idea because you know."

"I rather not play any video games right now," Junko said.

"It's a yellow mouse that sparkles?" Yuugiri said as she noticed the "Pika" part of Pikachu.

(Pika is an onomatopoeia for glitter, sparkle, or shine in Japanese)

"Yeah! It shoots off thunder bolts and all from its cheeks," Saki said.

"Uhh…" Ai said.

"Oh right, sorry Ai," Saki said.

"Finally! Something so cute and cuddly!" Junko said. "Minus the trauma it gives to Ai."

"I know right!" Sakura said. "I prefer Pippi (Clefairy in Japanese) because it's so fluffy."

After one search on the internet, Junko squealed with joy. Finally, she can have a break in reacting to the dumb stuff and just react to something more normal and innocent.

"This is reminding me of that one demon summoning game you played before Saki-han," Yuugiri said.

"Well, Pokemon is more kid friendly and the plot is simpler," Saki said.

"It's about the player being a 10-year-old Pokemon Trainer who travels around their region to be the very best trainer," Ai said. "That includes catching every single Pokemon, winning battles, and earning Gym Badges."

"That sounds very tough," Junko said. "Especially for someone that old. Though, that is the age when you start being more responsible."

"You'd be surprised how easy it is," Lily said, "Especially with modern Pokemon games. Lily played some of them and they are way too easy and Lily can grind so quickly. It's when we play against other people is when it gets hard. But Lily will not be overwhelmed you with that yet."

"Oh my," Junko said. "At least it's nothing unholy like the other things we seen."

"Huh, they actually have geographical variants in the new generation," Sakura said. "It's so cute! I never really played Pokemon but some of these monsters are adorable!"

"There's an ice type Rokan (Vulpix in Japanese)! Cool!" Saki said. "Some of these new forms are pretty lit! Not sure why people are complaining."

"Some people can't accept change. Or it must be the latest controversy with the new Pokemon game. Apparently, they did not take too well in shortening the Pokedex and the backlash only gotten worse with other things like DLC," Ai said as she looked this up on her smartphone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I will just go with it," Yuugiri said.

"That is a shame," Lily said. "To think that is worse than the season rotting of the anime and some of the Pokedex entries."

"The Pokemon anime is still going?" Saki asked.

"And Satoshi (Ash) never won the Pokemon League!" Lily said. "It was unbearable at some point."

"I mean, it just shows that he has a long way to go," Sakura said.

"Problem is that they kept restarting his team and he could have just used his stronger Pokemon," Lily said.

"Wow, that does suck!" Saki said.

"From what I found, he did eventually win his first league in the previous season," Ai said.

"Congratulations to a guy that I just heard of!" Junko said.

"FINALLY!" Lily said.

"Aww, after more than 20 years, he finally did it!" Sakura said.

"Is this Satoshi the best now?" Yuugiri said.

"Not really. Some say it's Pokemon Trainer Red from the first game. Others say it's actually Gold since he beat Red," Lily said. "Lily sticks with Gold in Lily's headcanon."

"Personally, stick with Red since he's the only one I personally know. Though I need to know more of the later generation," Saki said.

"Apparently in the latest anime season, Satoshi is going around all the regions. He's just going to widen his horizons I think," Sakura said.

"Wished he done that years ago," Lily said.

"Besides that, there are some other Pokemon we can look at but there are way too many now. Even to the point where they did eventually cut the number in the latest game. Again, no one liked that," Sakura said.

"I'd be pissed if I was still a dedicated fan to this day," Saki said. "Still. It's amazing how we went from 151 to over 800!"

"I imagine it be a handful for everyone who has invested in the series," Yuugiri said.

"Pikachu!" Tae said.

"Huh, even Tae-chan likes Pokemon," Saki said.

"So, what to do now?" Sakura asked. "It might be a bad idea to show Junko-chan the Pokedex entries and there are way too many Pokemon to look at."

"What's wrong with that?" Junko asked. "You guys act as if there is something wrong with it."

"Let's just say that some descriptions of these friendly monsters are not pleasant," Ai said.

"I'll just leave it at that to keep my sanity," Junko said.

"I assumed that there is a scary story for some of them like a Pokemon that is based on the spirit of a lost child in the woods," Yuugiri said.

Sakura stared at the elder zombie and said. "Huh, I was just looking around there is one Pokemon like that."

"Oh my," Yuugiri said with a surprised look.

"Can we not dwell any further than that? That just sounds really sad and I'm worried that it will only get worse," Junko asked.

"We'll just look the entries on our own time," Sakura said.

"Please excuse my curiosity Junko-han," Yuugiri said.

As the zombie girls were about to conclude their reaction for the day, a sense of darkness approached them. The door suddenly slammed open to reveal a monster that made all the zombie girls shriek in fear, even to the hard headed Saki and calm Yuugiri. The monster was a short and weird looking girl with empty eyes and smile.

"I'm here for number 1 and 2!" Gudako said. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"It's the protagonist of Fate Grand Order!" Ai said.

Gudako chucked and said. "Don't think I'll let you get in the way this time number 3 and 6! There is no one who can save you now!"

As the chibi monster get closer to the zombie idols, there is a looming threat that the zombies will be deader than dead. Or worse, have a fate worse than death. Tune in next time where they will react to the Fate anime series!

…

Author's notes: I finally have a dumb set up for this big chapter that I have thought of for a while. It might be in two parts or a big chapter. I don't know but the intended plan is to have the girls react to every Fate anime at the best of my abilities. I also did watch most of them so I think I have an idea about them.

Also, I hoped I covered up some of the stuff that you all been asking me to do even though it's brief. I wanted to do Madoka Magica but it's a major turned off from a certain someone who harassed me and a friend of mine with that series in the reaction department. I will not give names but you know who you are.

Until then, see you then.


	19. Zombies react to the Fate Series Part 1

"What is that thing?" Sakura asked.

"The protagonist of Fate Grand Order," Ai said.

The zombie idols are all gathered in a corner as the chibi gets closer with thirsty lips. Gudako stomped towards them slowly as she is getting the undead girls in a state of fear.

"Yes, be very afraid. I like my play things worked up before I have my way with them," Gudako said.

"I should be beating the crap out of her, but I don't know why I'm trembling. I'm tougher than this!" Saki said as she is showing signs of weakness.

"Lily-han, get behind me," Yuugiri said as her calm demeanor is wavering.

"GAO!" Tae growled as she cowered with her friends.

As Gudako has her lifeless face closer to Sakura, suddenly a sword impaled the destroyer. The chibi stepped back a bit only to reveal a blond woman in an armored dress.

"Saber-san!" Ai said.

"Get out of here!" Saber said. "I'll handle master. While you do so, I need you girls to watch the contents of these DVDs."

The knight offered the zombies cases of DVDs on the Fate/Stay Night series and Fate/Zero. Most of them were confused but ran off as Saber continuously stabbed the chibi continuously. Ensuring that the master stays incapacitated for a while.

…

In another room, the idols of Franchouchou were in another room with a TV and played the first anime adaptation of Fate/Stay Night and started watching. So far, there were confusing among the girls and Ai and Lily are their own hope of understanding a little bit of what is going on from episode 1.

"The main gimmick of this is that there is a war against historical figures and King Arthur is a chick?" Saki asked.

"Yeah. This series is odd but we'll have to deal with it," Ai said.

"I wonder what's their take on Oda Nobunaga?" Saki asked further.

"Don't!" Lily said.

"So far this seemed normal and I think it will be about a boy who has a normal life until weird stuff happens to him," Sakura said.

"It seems to be going that route," Junko said.

When episode 2 and onward started, things start to pick up when they are introduced to Lancer and the protagonist Shiro Emiya summoning Saber. The girls were amused over the suspense and all the craziness and turns.

"The current events have been escalating much more than I expected," Yuugiri said.

"Lily has the feeling that there is when the franchise was sort of normal," Lily said.

"How complicated can it be?" Junko asked.

"The whole summoning process, the Holy Grail War, and so on," Lily said. "Apparently everything and Lily does mean everything is canon. Even if the routes are different. This anime adaptation is following the route where Shiro is dating Saber."

"This is starting to feel like a visual novel," Saki said.

"That's because it originally was one," Lily said.

"I heard about this series being like that but does this mean we have to watch the same story with different girls in mind?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Lily said. "We have so much to cover."

"I wonder how is Saber-san is handling herself," Ai said.

The door bashed open to reveal a blood-stained Saber who made her sword vanished and closed the door behind her. She had a lot of snacks ready as she sat next to the zombie idols to watch the anime with them.

"Pardon me, I needed a break," Saber said as she opened a bag of chips.

"That's a lot of snacks that you got there," Sakura said.

"Oh, this is actually all for me but I did spare some for you girls," Saber said. "As a Saber-class servant, I often like to eat a lot despite the fact that I do not require sustenance."

"Kind of like us," Saki said. "Are you like a zombie or something?"

"Not really. More like a spiritual being," Saber said. "Oh, I see that you girls reached to the part involving Shinji Matou."

"Yeah, that guy is horrible!" Ai said. "I feel so bad for his sister for living in the same house as him."

"I hope he gets what's coming!" Saki said.

"He does and we always make sure he does," Saber said. "I suggest we keep our comments to ourselves and focus on the anime. There are so many things to understand, especially once we get to the Heaven's Feel movies."

"But wouldn't it get boring for us to just stay silent?" Sakura asked.

"I just need to have some peace eating. Especially what just happened," Saber said as she showed the zombie girls the blood stains from slaying the eldritch abomination.

The zombie girls shuddered as Saber at more of her chips. They did continue watching as they continuously kept falling asleep or confused on what is going on. So many exposition scenes and some cool action here and there. After what equates to a week or more, the girls finally finished the original Fate/Stay Night series, along with the movies. Going into every single detail will be tiresome.

"So, what do you all think?" Saber asked.

"I honestly prefer the 2006 version because you deserve Shiro," Sakura said.

"You kidding me! UBW is the best route so far. Like damn that character development for the same moron who said 'people die when they are killed'," Saki said.

"Honestly, Rin's tsundere attitude does get tiring. Especially the way she talks when giving exposition. Like what is her problem?" Ai said. "Shiro's relationship with Sakura, not ours, is more stable."

"Maybe she has a troubling past?" Junko asked. "That seemed to be hinted throughout since her parents are dead and her sister was taken away from her."

"Can we all agree that Shinji is horrible and he deserve every death that was displayed?" Lily said.

"YES!" everyone said.

"For something about summoning historical figures, this seriously is more complicated than it should be. A lot of the rules are so inconsistent too!" Junko said.

"While I grasp an idea of what is going on, it is best if I do not question it further," Yuugiri said. "Though that Archer fellow seems really random but serves his purpose."

"How is he a historical figure?" Sakura asked. "I know he was summoned without a catalyst but he's from an alternate timeline and argh!"

"The characters are alright and it's better than other harem anime out there. Though they could at least have fun with the idea," Lily said. "That Illya girl gives me creepy vibes though."

"Can we talk about how awesome they made Heracles? Not Hercules like in the Disney version," Saki asked. "That kid got some good taste."

"Wow, you do know some stuff," Lily said.

"Shut it Shrimpy," Saki said.

"Lily is not named Shrimpy!" Lily said.

"That is an interesting take on the hero. Especially how they implemented his labors," Ai said.

"Now girls, there is one series left and it will help answer some of your questions on the Stay Night series," Saber said.

"There's more?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes. There is the prequel Fate/Zero and that does not include the spin offs which are all canon," Saber said. "Especially the one where I get to eat good food from Shiro!"

"Who the hell would watch that?" Saki asked.

"You'd be surprised," Saber said.

"Let's just get it over with," Ai said. "At least we can know stuff about Kiritsugu."

After going a marathon again with Fate/Zero, the undead girls are deader again. Mostly for the darker tone and how the Holy Grail War was taken more seriously. Saber though is still eating and said. "The lesson in Fate/Zero is that guns are bad! Water guns are okay in case you are wondering."

"I get that you are angry at Kiritsugu but if you see it from his point of view, it's understandable," Sakura said.

"While that is true, I cannot forgive him for that dishonorable act in my battle against Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and what happened in the very end," Saber said. "The rest of the trauma has me questioning my role as king and that Archer."

Ai patted Saber in the back and said. "There there, it's over now. You did your best and you can only grow from there."

"The caster scares Lily," Lily said. "Lily is glad that you took care of him."

"Yeah… that is nice at least. I seriously do not know what do I and Jeanne-san have in common besides our hair and eye color," Saber said while still feeling a bit down.

"Damn, I like this Rider better than in Stay Night. That dude has lots of guts! He even gave that wimp lots his guts!" Saki said.

"The characters are better written and I'm so entranced by them," Junko said. "We even get to know a lot of the character's past and how it all connects to Stay Night."

"Now that we got the main series out of the way, we must watch the side stories! Carnival Phantasm, Today's Menu for the Emiya Family, and maybe the visual novels of where it all started!" Saber said.

"Can't we take a break?" Sakura asked.

"If you wish to suffer an endless death by the hands of the Sins of Humanity, go ahead. I will not stop you," Saber said.

"Forgive me Saber-san but how will watching all of this material help defend ourselves from that yokai?" Yuugiri asked.

"You will be equipped with the knowledge out the Nasuverse and use that knowledge against her. The FGO protagonist has not seen the main series but you have. The spin offs are as important since they are canon. Even the video games, the commercials, the manga, the official parodies, and the light novels. Everything is canon!" Saber said.

"How about we start with 'Today's Menu for the Emiya Family' first. It looks pleasing to the eyes," Yuugiri said.

"Let's just proceed to do that and then Carnival Phantasm to get it over with. But can we not go in depth with the visual novels?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose the anime is enough," Saber said.

After spending half a day bingeing on the side stories, they are done with the Stay Night characters for now. They had to see the wholesomeness of Shiro cooking and Saber eating. Then they dived into Carnival Phantasm where the torture begins.

"Lancer was pretty cool in the main series but Carnival Phantasm really did him dirty," Saki said.

"That is because he is fated to die over and over again," Saber said.

"I get that he dies in every route but this is going too far," Ai said.

"Lily found the series to be funny though," Lily said.

"I did enjoy the light hearted tone of Carnival Phantasm even if it did get dark," Yuugiri said.

"Can we talk about that Emiya spin off and how cute it looks?" Sakura asked.

"We would but then Carnival Phantasm happened," Saki said. "It's supposed to be funny. Not so out there."

"There was so much more to think about than seeing something so wholesome," Ai said. "Like who are those other characters that we never heard about? Where is the Illya route? Who is Saber Lion? Who is that Red Saber and why does she look like you?"

"They are from the Tsukihime series. Part of the Nasuverse," Saber said. "That story alone is for another time. Especially Saber Lion. She just exists."

"I agree with Sakura. The cooking show is so adorable! Sure, the premise is simple but it leaves a warm feeling!" Junko said. "I even love the colors too!"

"Thank you Junko-chan!" Sakura said.

"I am mostly biased towards the cooking series because I get to eat Shiro's food," Saber said.

"Lily also agrees that Saber-san was adorable in it!" Lily said. "Much more than when she was in a maid outfit."

"So, by taking off that ahoge, you turn into Saber Alter from Heaven's Feel?" Saki asked.

"Precisely," Saber said. "But I rather you not. She is not as comforting to be with than me."

"Noted," Saki said.

"Umm… it was nice seeing Archer from Stay Night showing that he can cook like Shiro. Though they are the same people," Sakura said.

"That was a surprise," Junko said.

"I think Carnival Phantasm sticks out more to us," Ai said.

"Well, that covers the spin off of Stay Night. But you girls may need to prepare yourselves for more spin offs!" Saber said.

"There's more?!" Sakura asked.

Before the conversation continues, the door burst open to revealed a bandaged up Gudako with a thirsty look. The chibi breathed heavily as she slumped towards the girls.

"You think marathoning the series will help you?" Gudako said.

"That's usually how react-centric series work," Saber said.

"This isn't the Nostalgia Critic where you can just review a series and then the world is saved!" Gudako said.

Sakura immediately threw what seemed to be a pull at Gudako, to which the chibi caught with ease. Despite lacking any emotional response, it was clear that the abomination was confused.

"Is that the best you got?" Gudako asked.

"No but I am betting that this trick will work!" Sakura said.

Suddenly a truck rampaged through the walls and crashed into Gudako. Sending her off to who knows where. In a moment's noticed, this was said.

"Lancer ga shinda!" Saki shouted.

Everyone followed up with, "Kono hito de nashi!"

"Wow! Cannot believe that worked!" Sakura said.

"This only happened for the sake of that joke," Saber said.

"Why would anyone want a Lancer Class servant if that will happen?" Junko asked.

"It went from Cu Chulainn's E rank luck to all Lancers. Honestly, not all of them are that unlucky," Saber said.

"Does this mean we're done for now?" Lily asked.

"About that," Saber said.

The door slammed opened again to reveal a girl similar to Saber. The biggest difference is that she wore a red dress that shows off more skin. All while giving off an immature demeanor.

"Umu! I, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus have arrived! The pinnacle of the arts, the flower of Olympia! Just in time to present you undead creatures of the living dead the Fate/Extra Last Encore anime! Pay no attention to that Saber there as I am the superior one!" Nero said.

"This is where things going to get complicated, isn't it?" Ai asked.

"Must you ask, Ai. Clearly, this is going over Lily's head," Lily said.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2!

…

Author's Notes: I learned it the hard way that writing a big reaction chapter for a bunch of anime adaptations is taxing. I guess the best I can do is summarize everything. For sure I will try to go over most of the anime that the Fate series have. Emphasis on try as I doubt it will be perfect.

Not going to take requests for a while for the record just for this big event. Until then, see ya!


End file.
